


Avengers watching Far from home

by Gaby4167



Series: Marvel React [5]
Category: Spider man far from home, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breve crossover, Crossover, F/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), The Rogues Gallery (Batman), Watching
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby4167/pseuds/Gaby4167
Summary: Eles voltaram!E agora irão reagir a....HOMEM ARANHA LONGE DE CASA!O caus segue.......
Relationships: Varios
Series: Marvel React [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920715
Kudos: 3





	Avengers watching Far from home

**AVISO: CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO.**

**A MARVEL NÃO ME PERTENCE.**

**N/A:Espero que gostem :)**

1

2

3

-AÇÃO!

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!-,ambas as mulheres cantam.Elas estão sentadas em um banco alto com papéis na mão.Atrás o telão com Natasha e Wanda na Manhã escrito em letras grandas.

-Bem vindo de volta,leitores femininos e leitores masculinos.-,Wanda começa.

-Como você pode ver tanto pelo título da história quanto pela sinopse,essa é uma história reagindo.-,Natasha diz.

-Mas devem estar se perguntando ‘’Então por que diabos ambas estão dando uma de apresentadores?’’.Bem a resposta é simples e complexa.-,Wanda continua,Natassha assente.

-Wanda e eu decidimos criar um programa de jornal,só que não temos câmera e é o meu zelador que fala ação.Ahh e também esse fundo é feito de papelão.-,Natasha explica,o telão cai no chão,elas ficam em um silêncio constrangedor –Na verdade,não sei o que é difícil.Foi bem simples,na real.

-Então é isso!Agora vamos para as notícias de hoje!

-Que na real não são notícias.

-Mas então,no próximo bloco você verá.....-,Natasha tenta pensar em algo –Você verá.....-,ela olha pra Wanda em busca de ajuda.

Wanda não percebendo,não diz nada.

-Ahhh eu desisto!-,Natasha diz jogando os papéis no chão e saindo.

Wanda observa sua colega sair quieta,depois de uns segundos ela se vira pra você e sorri.

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

**ASSISTINDO AO LONGE DE CASA (o caos segue....)**

-E finalmente voltamos!-,Scott diz alegremente entrando no set.

-Scott,a gente só ficou uma ou duas semanas fora.Sério,isso foi tipo as férias de julho na escola.-,Sam diz.

-Ahh cara,como eu odeio as férias de julho.-,Wanda diz gemendo de aborrecimento,todos olham pra ela –Ahh é,eu esqueci que eu sou a única que estuda neste estabelecimento.-,ela diz,lá no fundo do set um menino de 12 anos encolhe os ombros.

-Desde quando a macumbeira estuda?-,Tony pergunta,Wanda revira os olhos com o apelido.

-Só pra você saber eu faço faculdade,ta!

-Ahh é mesmo,de que?-,Bruce pergunta curioso.

-É.....hum....é....-,Wanda gagueja tentando pensar em algo,ela bufa –Ahhh calem a boca ta!Eu vou nas faculdades só pra parecer legal ta bom!Feliz agora?!

Então ela sai do meio do grupo,pra ir.......sei lá onde.

A câmera foca em Natasha.

-É......então a gente não vai gravar não?

////////////////////////////////

-Nosso convidado de hoje,é Scott Lang!-,Natasha anuncia quando o programa começa,a câmera vira pra baixo,onde um Scott está sentado em uma cadeira de criança cor de rosa.Ele acena pra câmera.

-Então,Scott,o que acha das voltas das gravações?-,Wanda pergunta.

-Ahh bem,eu acho que é bom voltar a receber salário.Já que comprar câmeras é caro,principalmente quando você está tentando fazer um reality show falso.-,Scott diz meio sem graça.

Natasha e Wanda dão um sorriso falso.

-....E por hoje é só.....Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

///////////////////////////////

-A gente vai começar a gravar ou não?Porque sinceramente esse programa da Natasha e da Wanda é uma merda.-,Steve diz.

No mesmo momento,ambas dão-lhe um olhar que uma mãe daria pra um filho que deixou o chinelo ao contrário.

E de repente,Steve cai no chão com uma marca vermelha em seu rosto.Natasha está segurando sua bota com um sorriso,ela pisca pra câmera.

Scott vai até um Steve caído com um copo de líquido amarelo/laranja.

-Toma aqui seu suco.

////////////////////////////////////

-Tudo bem gente se organizem!Vamos começar a gravar em cinco minutos!-,o diretor,que ninguém mais se lembra o nome, grita.Sério,se alguém souber ou lembrar do nome dele,por favor fale nos comentários.

///////////////////////////

-Ahh espera!Antes de começarmos a gravar!-,Wanda diz.

-Bem,você deve estar se perguntando: ‘’O que diabos está acontecendo,uma história react não começa assim!’’.-,Natasha fala.

-Bem,pra você não ficar tão confuso.Entre no perfil da escritora,ai perceberá que tem outras histórias react.Então eu sugiro ler,pra você não ficar tão perdido assim.-,Wanda recomenda.

-Agora,podemos voltar ao set.-,Natasha anuncia –É com você terceira pessoa!

-Tecnicamente,já estamos em terceira pessoa.-,Wanda diz deixando Natasha sem graça.

-........Só vamos voltar pro set ta!

/////////////////////////////////

Quando todos se sentam nos devidos lugares a tela brilha...........

-Eu devia ter usado o banheiro antes de sentar?

Bufos pelo cenário.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!-,ambas as mulheres cantam alegremente.

-Voltamos!

-E com notícias!

-O nome do diretor/cara da produção ainda é desconhecido.-,Wanda anuncia.

-Sério,gente,se alguém lembrar ou souber do nome por favor conte-nos nos comentários.-,Natasha pede antes de olhar o papel -Site anonimo alega que reality show de Scott é real,será isso?Confira a resposta no nosso próximo bloco!

-Ahh e antes de irmos pro set,vamos falar de notícias que são reais.Coronavírus afeta mais países a cada dia,principalmente países que não deveriam ser afetados,mas foram por conta de pessoas voltando de viagem no exterior.Sério,gente pra que que vai voltar pro seu país,se já tem em outro melhor que o seu e vai voltar pra que?!Matar você e seus entes queridos?Ahh me poupe!Se querem me foder me avisem que eu visto uma lingerie bonita!!!-,Wanda diz com raiva e sai do cenário.

Os olhos de Natasha se arregalam com a última frase,uns segundos se passam e ela d-á uma risada nervosa.

-Gírias da faculdade.....jovens de hoje em dia......

-Ela tem trinta anos.-,alguém fora do cenário diz.

Natasha manda um olhar de raiva pra quem quer que seja.

-Cala a boca,Jack!

//////////////////////////////////////////////

**IXTENCO,MEXICO**

**Um carro se aproxima de uma cidade,COMPLETAMENTE destruída.**

/////////////////////////////////////

**INTERROMPEMOS ESSA PROGRAMAÇÃO,PARA DIZER,A PRIMEIRA PARTE JÁ FOI FILMADA(QUER DIZER QUE JÁ ESTÁ ESCRITA?NÃO,MAS DE ACORDO COM O TEMPO SIM)SE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU,BASTA LER WATCHING RAGNAROK E SABERÁ.**

**PS:A MJ E O NED ESTARÃO NO COMEÇO,MOTIVO AQUI EM BAIXO.**

**PEQUENA EXPLICAÇÃO:EM UMA DAS HISTÓRIAS,OCORREU UM INTERVALO QUE AMBOS ENTRARAM NA SALA E VIRAM O COMEÇO DO FILME(EMBORA TENHA OCORRIDO UM CORTE DO QUE ACONTECEU) VOCÊS SABERÃO NESSA HISTÓRIA ;)**

///////////////////////////////////

**O carro para revelando Maria Hill e Nick Fury.**

-Ohhhhhhuuuuuuu!!!!!!-,a sala canta,Fury revira os olhos,nada infantil.

-Eles são sempre assim?-,Geraldo pergunta.

-O mortal baixinho,você tá aqui quase um ano e não percebeu isso!-,Thor fala meio que reprendendo-o.

-É desse jeito não da pra te defender,cara.-,Ned diz.

 **''Nick,foi uma tragédia mas não é por isso que estamos aqui.'',Hill** diz.

-Maria Hill,insensível como sempre.-,Tony fala recebendo olhares tanto de Fury,bem se for ele é só olhar mesmo(piadinha ruim hein) quanto de Rhodes.

**''Vamos lutar contra o clima agora?''**

**''Os moradores dizem que o ciclone tinha um rosto.''**

-Eu sou o único,ou a mente de todo mundo bugou total?-,Clint pergunta.

-Você é o único!-,vozes pela sala dizem.

**''Pessoas estressadas veem coisas,sério não quer dizer que seja outra ameaça pra acabar com um mundo'',Hill diz olhando em volta.Em menos de segundos um cara de capacete aterrissa próximo a eles,que já erguem a arma.**

-Tô bem,nada demais.Só tive um mini ataque cardíaco aqui.-,Scott diz com a mão no peito.

**''Quem são vocês?'',o homem pergunta.**

-Os carinhas que moram logo ali.-,Scott diz com um olhar que diz com certeza,que ele se acha que é foda.Os outros olham pra ele com a sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Ele ando assistindo muito a TV,sabe.-,Sam explica.

**E do nada,um monstro sai do chão.Hill e Fury começam a atirar.**

-No trailer parecia ser menos inofensivo.-,Rhodes diz,enquanto outros(tosse Tony tosse) preferem já dizerem direto:

-PUTA QUE PARIU!

-Olha a língua!

-Ahh da um tempo,Picolé!

**''Não vão querer fazer parte disso!'',o homem diz,mexendo as mãos e lançando sei lá o que no monstro.**

//////////////////////////////////////

-Uau,nossa que suspense!-,Natasha diz,Wanda está do seu lado novamente.

-É,esse filme tem o que se esperar!-,Wanda diz assentindo -Agora,confira a resposta da pergunta: ''Vai ter mesmo um reality show?''

-Bem....-,Natasha começa,para dando um suspiro dramático -É o Scott,gente,ele é doido.Sem falar que inventa cada coisa,além do fato que ele não poderia ficar colocando cãmeras em nossas casas-,ela é interrompida por Wanda.

-Na verdade,esses dias eu vi ele pulando a sua janela com um monte de câmeras na mão.-,Wanda diz.

-E você só me fala agora?!!!!?

-.......Sim?

Com um grito,Natasha ataca Wanda.

/////////////////////

**INTERROMPEMOS ESSA PROGRAMAÇÃO.....**

///////////////////////////

Ambas as mulheres tentam se sentar no banco.Elas estão cheias de machucados,o cenário está todo destruído,sem falar no uso aleatório para a faixa.

-Por fim,coloque nos comentários se você gosta do nosso programa.-,Wanda diz,sua voz um pouco falhada pelos machucados na garganta.

-Sim,coloque sua opinião lá,lemos todos os comentários e por favor coloquem sim.Principalmente pelo fato que se tivermos reações positivas podemos esfregar na cara do Steve!-,Natasha continua,sua voz também falhada -Amantes da DC,chegou a hora da vingança,não percam-a!

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!-,elas cantam,bem pelo menos tentam,até que Wanda começa a tossir como uma louca e cai no chão.

-Médico.-,Natasha chama nem um pouco preocupada.No próximo capítulo elas se resolvem.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-Tudo bem,gente,hoje iniciamos um novo quadro fiquem a vontade pra participar.-,Natasha diz.

-Mas você pergunta ''como eu participo?''.Bem é simples,o que faremos aqui é basicamente 20 perguntas,mas não iremos contar,e você participa colocando alguma pergunta que você tenha pra alguma de nós nos comentários.-,Wanda explica.

-Bem,dúvidas?Não,então que começamos.Okay....-,Natasha vasculha seus papéis -Primeira pergunta,Wanda você e o Visão são uma coisa ou não?Se não já foram ou não?

Wanda morde levemente o lábio.

-Bem....nós não somos exatamente uma coisa,mas antes nós meio que tínhamos um lance casual.Só que agora somos totalmente profissionais.-,Wanda garante,Natasha faz um barulho similar a um: ''hum''.Enquanto Wanda se lembra da semana passada.

-Então...você e ele totalmente casuais?-,Natasha pergunta.

-Totalmente!-,Wanda diz - _Exceto pela parte que transamos na semana passada._ -,ela completa pensando.

-Agora é você.

Wanda olha seus papéis.

-Okay,mesma pergunta.O que acontece entre você e se sabe quem?

-Por que nunca fala o nome dele,e sempre fala algum apelido ou algo assim quando estamos obviamente se referindo ele?

-........-,Wanda fica quieta sem saber o que falar.

Natasha bufa.

-Ahh quer saber,vamos logo pro set.Ahh e não se esqueçam das perguntas!

////////////////////////////////////////////

**EM MEMÓRIA**

-Ahh,ótimo,já começa com morte.Quem aposta no Picolé?-,Tony pergunta levantando a mão.

 **Foto de Tony aparece,ele está com seus óculo** s.

-Peraí,O QUE?!!!!!

-Parece que o jogo virou não é mesmo?-,Steve diz com um sorriso e olhar malicioso.Bucky vira e olha-o estranhmente.

**Foto de Steve,com a roupa de capitão.**

O queixo de Steve cai,enquanto os outros riem.

-Bem,parece que só mulher sobrevive.-,Natasha diz sorrindo;

**Foto de Natasha no tribunal aparece.**

-Onde está seu queixo,Natasha.Ahh está ali,no chão.-,Thor brinca,ela está chocada demais para olhar pra ele.

-E no final,só robôs prevaleceram.-,Visão disse sorrindo.

**Uma foto dele voando aparece.**

Se um robô pudesse ficar boquiaberto,tenho certeza que ele estaria.

Sam olha-o sorrindo.

-Cala a boca!-,Visão diz notando seu olhar.

**Foto de Tony aparece,de novo.**

-Olha pelo lado positivo,você apareceu primeiro.-,MJ diz.

-Cala a boca,Slenderman Feminino!-,Tony rosna.

-Brigando com a sua cunhada,você é um péssimo irondad.-,Loki diz com um falso olhar de reprovação.

-Nem começa,Homem Rena!

**''Mortos,mas não esquecidos.'',Betty diz.**

-Espera ai!Por que o Tony aparece duas vezes?!-,Steve diz com raiva.

Bucky revira os olhos.

-Ele tem dinheiro,você não.Agora senta vai.

**''Nós todos tivemos um ano repleto de-'',Betty começa;**

**''Porra louca.'',Jason interrompe-a;**

-Jovens de hoje em dia.-,T'Challa diz balançando a cabeça negativamente,quase exasperado.

**''Uma loucura....''**

**''Jason!''**

**''O que?''**

-E ele nem sabe o que fez.-,Clint diz divertido.

**''Sem palavrão!''**

-Ora ora ora ,parece que temos uma certinha aqui.-,Wanda zomba,fazendo todos olharem pra ela estranhos com seu comportamento.

-Fase rebelde.-,Bruce explica -Já vi isso antes.-,ele diz apontando,nada discreto para Tony.

-Eiii!

**''Ahh o última dia de aula pode falar.'',Jason diz despreocupado.**

-E pensar que colocaram ele no jornal.-,Fury diz.

-A escola as vezes é sem noção.-,MJ diz,Ned assente.

-Eufemismo do ano.

**''História.A pouco mais de cinco anos,metade de toda a vida no universo,inclusive aqui no colégio Midtown,foi apagada da existência;'',vídeos mostrando os alunos sumirem.**

-Sabe,eu sei que esse acontecimento foi ruim.Mas aquele show de instrumentos estava uma merda.-.Ned diz.MJ parece pensar sobre isso.

**''Então,oito meses atrás um grupo de heróis corajosos nos trouxe de volta.'',foto dos ''vingadores'' e vídeo deles voltando.**

-Ahh olha,eu tô ali!-,Scott diz animado.

-Scott,tá todo mundo ali!

-Todo mundo ali,só que não.Não to vendo o Deus louco ali não.-,ele defende.

Thor parece chateado,Loki dá três tapinhas em suas costas enquanto seu irmão chora.

-[....]Por que eu não tô?Até o estranho com garras tá e eu não!

**''Nós chamamos de Blip.''**

-Nome meio ridículo,não acha.

**''Aqueles que foram blipados voltaram com a mesma idade,mas os alunos que não foram blipados ficaram 5 anos mais velhos!''**

-Esse não é aquele menino que apanha praticamente todo dia?-,Ned pergunta.

-Ahh o Brad?É sim.-,MJ diz.

-Como sabe o nome dele?

-Sou observadora,duhhhh!

-Ahh é,esqueci que você era esquisitona.-,Ned responde.

-Como que alguém esquece isso?-,Scott pergunta sussurrando pra Sam,que encolhe os ombros em resposta.

-Será que ele sabe que estamos na fileira em baixo deles e que podemos ouvi-lô?-,MJ pergunta pra Ned.

-Acho que não.-,Ned responde encolhendo os ombros.

///////////////////////////////////////////

-Tudo bem,voltamos!-,Natasha diz ainda animada -Bem,que tal continuarmos as perguntas?-,ela pergunta pra Wanda.

-Okay.-,ela responde com um encolher de ombros.

-Hum.......-,Natasha tenta pensar em algo -Tudo bem,eu vou admitir,achei que não ia dar certo por isso só elaborei uma pergunta.

-Surpreendente,eu também!-,Wanda diz.

-Uau....se fossemos mais inteligentes,eu falaria grandes mentes pensam igual.Mas eu não falo principalmente pelo fato de que você estava usando uma camisa do Batman esses dias.

Wanda bufa.

-É serio?Você ainda tá pensando nisso?!-,ela pergunta um pouco chocada.

-Agora eu sei por que o Visão não está mais com você.-,Natasha fala ignorando a pergunta da outra.

-Como é que é?!!!-,Wanda diz com raiva.

/////////////////////////////////

**INTERROMPEMOS ESSA PROGRAMAÇÃO......**

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-E hoje entramos com um novo quadro!-,Natasha diz alegremente -Como vocês podem perceber,estamos ambas com um celular na mão.-,a câmera foca em suas mãos com um celular -A Wanda vai explicar o por que.

-Bem,hoje iremos fazer um quiz da Marvel aqui pelo google.-,Wanda explica -Então todos entenderam?Acho que sim.

-Okay,vamos ver qual quiz fazer.-,Natasha murmura mexendo na tecla do celular -Ahh olha esse: ''Você realmente conhece a Feiticeira Escarlate?''.Hum,parece legal.-,Natasha fala,Wanda inclina a cabeça pensando nisso -Tudo bem,eu vou fazer.

-Primeira pergunta: ''Qual é o nome completo dela?''.-,Wanda diz a questão.

-Vixi!-,Natasha murmura -Humm....eu vou na C.

-Wanda Django Maximoff?-,Wanda pergunta em confirmação.

-....sim?

Wanda estreita os olhos,e pressiona na resposta c.

-Din,din,din.-,ela diz quando vê o verde de certo.

Natasha suspira aliviada.

-''Quais os poderes de Wanda?''

-Vou na B.....

E continuou até que chegou a.....

Natasha agora estava lendo.

-''Qual o nome dos filhos de Wanda?'',hum eu acho que é--peraí O QUE?!!!!-,Natasha exclama chocada -VOCÊ TEM FILHOS?!

Wanda olha pros lados antes de dar uma resposta nervosa e....correr pra fora do cenário.Deixando uma Natasha bem chocada sentada no cenário um pouco sem graça.

///////////////////////////////

**''É o meu irmão mais novo agora é mais velho que eu.'',Jason diz.**

-Hein?-,Scott diz franzindo a testa.

**''É,é só somar.E mesmo que o Blip tenha acontecido na metade do ano letivo,depois de já temos feito as primeiras provas.O colégio nos fez começar o ano todo de novo.''**

-É a vida.-,Clint diz um pouco divertido,enquanto Ned e MJ estão quase chorando.

-NÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-,eles gritam dramaticamente.

**''Que injustiça....tá errado!''**

**''Tigres...'',um rugido ''Foi uma longa,dramática e até mesmo confusa estrada.''**

-Gente,só eu que tô espirado?-,Thor pergunta.

Houve um silêncio e trocar de olhares.

-Sim,só você mesmo.

**''Estamos chegando fim do ano e é hora de seguir em frente.'',Betty diz mandando olhares para Jason ''Para uma nova fase em nossas vidas.''**

**''E rezar pra não rolar nada bizarro porque os vingadores ainda existem?Alguém ai tem um plano?!''**

**''Eu tenho um plano!'',Peter diz sentando na frente de Ned ''Olha só,primeiro:sentar com a MJ no avião.''**

-Vamos embora!-,MJ diz se levantando rapidamente,os outros parecem divertidos com a reação da garota.

Ned levanta hesitantemente,enquanto MJ vai até porta.

-NED!-,ela chama gritando quando vê que ele não está seguindo-a.

-Tô indo!-,ele grita de volta,ele se vira para o pessoal da sala -Podem me dar um autógrafo?

-Ahhh sim,claro.-,todos dizem.

***1O MINUTOS DEPOIS***

-Bem,eu vou indo.-,Ned diz saindo da sala.

**''Segundo:usar um adaptador para dois fones e ver filmes com ela o voo todo.''**

-Um pouco ilusório,mas tudo bem.-,Bruce diz.

Tony faz um barulho de zombaria.

-Olha aqui,se tem algo que eu ensinei-o é usar o charme.Ele consegue.-,Tony diz confiante,ignorando os olhares divertidos que está recebendo.

**''Terceiro:Quando chegar em Veneza,Veneza é super famosa por fazer coisas de vidro.''**

-É?-,Tony pergunta a Rhodes,que assente -Cara,nem eu sabia disso.

**''Sim.'',Ned assentem.**

' **'Eu vou comprar um colar de Dália Negra pra ela,porque a flor favorita dela é Dália Negra por causa do....''**

 **''Assassinato.'',Ned completa**.

-Tudo bem,o quanto de informação que eles conhecem ela chega a ser estranho.-,Sam diz um pouco sem graça e desconfortável, os outros assentem.

**''Quarto;chegando em Paris eu vou com ela até o topo da Torre Eiffel,eu dou o colar pra ela..''**

**''Ohhh...'',Ned diz impressionado,ou pelo menos tá fingindo.**

-Só eu acho que ele disse isso pra não deixar o Peter sem graça.-,Steve fala.

Os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

**''Quinto;eu digo a ela o que eu sinto.''**

-Peraí O QUE?!Como assim SINTO?-,Tony pergunta chocado -Não era só uma queda de colegial?????!!!!!-,ele está TOTALMENTE chocado,memórias de sua última queda,Liz,e o que aconteceu passam por sua cabeça.Ele desmaia.

Rhodes dá uma risada nervosa.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele desmaiou por causa do troço no peito dele.

**''No sexto eu espero que ela diga que sente o mesmo.'',ele diz inseguro.**

**''Ahh não esquece a parte sete.''**

**''Parte sete?'',Peter pergunta já preparando a caneta.**

**''Não faz nada disso.''**

Risos ecoam pela sala.

-Eu achava mesmo que ele ia falar alguma coisa.-,T'Challa diz.

**''Por que?''**

**''Porque vamos ser dois americanos solteiros na Europa!''**

-.............é pra gente falar alguma coisa?-,Scott pergunta;

**''Ned-''**

**''Olha eu não sei muita coisa,mas eu sei o seguinte:Europeus adoram americanos!''**

-Eles fazem?

**''Jura?'',Peter não parece acreditar nisso.**

**''E mais da metade é mulher!''**

**''.......Tá,show.É que eu gosto muito da MJ cara,sério,ela é maneira,super engraçada de um jeito esquisito e as vezes eu pego ela olhando pra mim e eu me sinto até meio zonzo.E ela tá vindo,não fala nada!'',Peter diz rapidamente.**

-..........Okay.....foi um capítulo....legal.-,Thor diz como palavra final,e todos saem do cenário.

-Gente...alguém me ajuda?-,Tony murmura,as luzes se apagam.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã.

-Notícias de hoje:O filme que os fans esperaram tanto tempo,Os Novos Mutantes,foi cancelado.De novo,devido a pandemia que estamos tento atualmente.-,Wanda começa (E realmente,isso acontece.)

-Parece que os Novos Mutantes envelheceram de vez agora.-,Natasha comenta.

-Agora o filme será lançado na plataforma streaming da Disney,um esquema para fazer as pessoas começarem a assinar o recurso.-,Wanda explica -Série do Loki tem suas gravações adiadas.É parece que o lançamento pode demorar um pouco mais devido a isso......para a felicidade da Natasha,já que ele não vai gastar tanto tempo agora pra gravar.-,Natasha sorri maliciosamente,antes de dizer:

-O ator Henry Cavill,famoso por suas atuações como o Superman e protagonista da série The Witcher,é confirmado como positivo para os exames de suspeita do vírus.-,Natasha começa com outra notícia.

-É parece que o Superman não é tão homem de aço agora.-,Wanda comenta,antes de olhar para seus papéis -Dicas para prevenir o vírus são:Lave bem as mãos,não compartilhe objetos como toalhas ou algo do tipo.

-Então tentem não beijar muito seus namorados(as).-,Natasha diz com um sorriso educado -É finalmente vem um lado bom de ser encalhada,né.-,ela pisca para a câmera.

-E agora fiquem com o set.-,Wanda diz arrumando seus papéis.

-Mas antes,confira no próximo blocos a nossa entrevista com o pessoal da produção da história Avengers Watch(Vingadores Assistem).Nessa entrevista eles nos contaram os desafios de estar em uma produção como aquela,para atores como nós.-,Natasha diz ainda sorrindo -Agora,fiquem com o set.

////////////////////////////////////////

**''Oi,trouxas.'',MJ diz.**

-Ela é sempre tão simpática.-,Scott diz sarcasticamente.

**''Estão animados para a viagem?''**

**''Oi.'',Peter diz.**

-Ela perguntou uma coisa e ele respondeu com um ''oi''.Isso é sério?-,Rhodes pergunta meio exasperado.

**''A gente tava falando sobre a viagem.''**

**''E o plano do Peter.''**

-O gordinho sabe como guardar um segredo.-Fury fala sarcasticamente.

Todos olham pra ele por um segundo,antes de começarem a jogar coisas.

-UUUUUU!!!!-,eles vaiam -PRECONCEITUOSO!PRECONCEITUOSO,PRECONCEITUOSO!-,eles gritam;

-MACHISTA!-,uma voz feminina grita do lado de fora do cenário e joga uma casca de banana.

-O que que foi isso?-,Fury pergunta a Marta que jogou a casca.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

-O lixo estava longe,e vendo eles fazerem isso deu vontade de participar.-,ela explica.

**''Você tem um plano?''**

-Sim,um bem longo pra variar.-,Sam diz.

**''Eu não tenho um plano.'',Peter diz envergonhado.**

**''Ele quer comprar umas colherezinhas dos países que a gente visitar.''**

Risos ecoam pela sala.Fury está prestes a abrir a boca.

-Nem mais uma palavra!-,Natasha avisa.

**''Que nem uma vovozinha?''**

-Ahh meu deus....-,os risos não param.

**''Eu não vou comprar colher,ele que vai!''**

-Sim,culpe o amigo,muito maduro.-,Clint diz.

**''Ah tá...que reviravolta ai hein.'',ela brinca ''Aliás,dica de viagem,baixem um VPN no celular pro governo não rastrear vocês fora do país.''**

-Ela falando isso parece que vai fazer um assalto ou algo assim.-,Bruce diz.

**''Boa ideia,vou baixar.''**

-Não,ele não vai.-,Loki diz.

-Ahh vai saber.-.Thor responde.

-Acredite em mim,ele não vai.

**''Cara,eu acho que deu tudo certo.'',Ned diz quando MJ sai.Peter olha pra ele.**

-Eu também!-,Scott diz alegremente.Todos olham pra ele,não que isso importa ele já tá acostumado mesmo.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Voltamos,e estamos aqui com o nosso amigo Dylan!-,Natasha diz alegremente,a câmera vira pra baixo para revelar um cara sentado no chão .

-Ahh desculpe por isso,Dylan,é que não temos mais cadeiras.-,Wanda desculpa-se.

-Ahh não,tudo bem,faz tempo em que eu não me sento no chão;-,ele diz.

-Okay...-,as duas dizem.

-Então,Dylan,conte ao público algo interessante sobre você.-,Natasha pede.

-Ahh bem...quando estou em silêncio eu não digo nada.-,ele diz.Ambas mulheres ficam quietas,um pouco sem graça e trocando olhares.

-E olha que eu disse interessante.-,Natasha murmura.

-Bem,terminamos por hoje.-,Wanda declara empurrando Dylan pra fora.

-Mas a gente mal começou...

-Tchau Dylan!-,eles dizem interrompendo-o.

Silêncio.

Elas se viram para a câmera.

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-Wanda,já notou uma coisa?-,Natasha pergunta.

-O que?

-Que todo mundo criticou Aves de Rapina,agora só de raiva vai ser o único filme do ano.-,Natasha diz.

Wanda fica boquiaberta enquanto pensa.

-E não é que é verdade.-,ela diz casualmente depois de um tempo.

-Agora,notícias de hoje:2021 será o ano da batalha definitiva entre Marvel e DC,afirma site Screen Rant.-,Natasha diz -Bem,isso se a gente ainda tiver vivo nessa porra né?Porque quando é questão de doença,vírus,fome,todas essas merdas o universo sabe foder direitinho.-,Natasha comenta.

-Disney ou a própria Marvel podem comprar a DC?-,Wanda diz -Não sei porque iriam fazer isso,essa Disney também quer ter tudo.Daqui a pouco a pessoa nem pode andar na rua,sem que uma pessoa aleatória queira comprar a própria posse humana.Ahh Disney,aceita querida você não pode ter tudo!Gente dá um crédito pra outras empresas,essa Disney também é muito safada....mais que as tartarugas!

Natasha ri.

-Fiquem com o set.

////////////////////////////////////

**''Quando eu blipei de volta no apartamento,a família que estava lá ficou muito confusa.A esposa achou que eu fosse uma amante,a avó achou que eu fosse um fantasma,foi-foi...uma bagunça!'',May diz para a platéia em sua frente.**

-E uma das belas ainda.

**''Obrigado a todos por virem apoiar aqueles que foram desabrigados no blip e é claro obrigado ao nosso querido Homem Aranha!'',May diz,Peter dá um aceno,as pessoas batem palma.**

**''Obrigado dona May por me receber ....e obrigado pessoal por me receber.''**

-Só eu ou ele tá meio tenso?-,Tony pergunta.

-Ele tá meio tenso.-,os outros dizem.

-Meio..-,Geraldo zomba -Ele está TOTALMENTE tenso!

**''Obrigado,Homem Aranha!Daqui a pouquinho ele volta pra tirar fotos,fazer vídeos...obrigada!'',então eles saiem do palco.**

Scott começa a bater palmas,todos olham pra ele.

-O que?!Tô me juntando a platéia!

/////////////////////////////////////

-E é isso por hoje pessoal.-,Natasha anuncia,barulho de gemidos tristes é ouvido -Mas temos uma explicação.

-O computador não pode ser mais usado,devido o porque a irmã da escritora precisa usa-lo para fazer um trabalho para a faculdade que ela decidiu só fazer hoje,muito responsável.-,Wanda explica.

-Mas antes de acabarmos,uma última notícia,bem não exatamente:ajude-nos.Como?Bem,é fácil,tudo que você precisa fazer é escrever o nome de um personagem na história que você gostaria que tivesse mais falas ou algo assim.Ajudaria-nos muito,já que estamos tentando variar as falas e fazer com que todos consigam falar mais diálogos que o normal,contamos com sua colaboração e ajuda.-,Natasha diz no final sorrindo educadamente.

-Embora esse capítulo tenha sido pequeno,voltamos daqui a pouco!-,Wanda diz alegremente.

-OU amanhã!-,Natasha diz.

-É isso também....é uma possibilidade.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-Noticias de hoje;Marvel cancela estréia de Viúva Negra.-, Wanda começa.

-Para animar os fans na crise do vírus,atriz da Marvel (Jessica Chastain-vilã de X-Men Fênix Negra) decidi tirar a roupa.-Natasha continua.

-E pra você que está sem nada pra fazer nessa quarentena,um novo quadro apresentará Scott Lang e suas dicas de como passar o tempo na quarentena.

-E tudo isso,no próximo bloco.-,elas dizem juntas.

///////////////////////

**"Foi incrivel!",May diz quando eles entram na cabine.**

**"Eu estava nervoso-",Peter diz.**

-Meio óbvio.-,Bruce diz.

" **Desculpa eu tava nervosa.",May diz.**

-Sério?Nem parecia.-Rhodes diz.

**"Achei você ótima."**

**"É,mais eu achei você meio travado.'**

-Meio?-,Geraldo zomba.

**"É e-eu também achei."**

**"Tudo bem, acontece com todo mundo."**

-É verdade.-,T'Challa diz pensativo.

**"Pegou o passaporte?"**

-Quem esquece isso?-,Steve pergunta.

-Ahhh vai saber.-,Scott diz.

-Resumindo,ele.-,Sam fala.

**"Sim."**

**"Pasta de dente?"**

**"Sim."**

" **Oi,me desculpa pelo atraso.",Happy diz entrando.**

-O que que ele tá fazendo lá?-,Tony se pergunta.

**"Happy.",Peter diz surpreso.**

**"Ahh você tá linda.",ele diz a May.**

**"Obrigada, você também."**

-Só eu que tô notando uma certa tensão sexual?-,Scott pergunta.

-Cala a boca!-,Thor diz.

-Uuuuhhh, parece que alguém tem uma paixão.-,Clint canta provocando.

Thor manda-lhe um olhar raivoso.

" **Vestido novo?"**

**"Ahh é sim.", Peter olha pra eles"A barba é nova?"**

**"Porque ela cresceu durante o blip,barva do blip."**

-Piadinha mais sem graça.-,Fury diz.

**"Entendi, hahaha.",May ri.**

-Essa mulher está provavelmente drogada.-,Bucky diz.

" **Em fim,eu atrasei porque deixaram isso no escritório por engano.Você acredita?Isso é enorme! Não pela quantia, não que não seja boa,eles são generosos.A Pepper Potes pediu desculpas por não poder vir."**

-Isso é muita fala pra um trecho só.

**"Ata... acho que eu vou lá tirar a lasanha do bufê.Homem Aranha,fale com seus fans!"**

**"Já vou!"**

////////////////////////////

-Por conta dessa pandemia, Marvel adia o lançamento do filme da Viúva Negra,no caso eu.-, Natasha diz.

-Ahhh e temos mais notícias,o casal Ryan Reynolds e Blake Lively, também conhecidos como Deadpool e a protagonista de Gossip Girl Serena.-Wanda diz.

-Espera aí!,-Natasha interrompe -O nome dela não é Selina?

-Não! Selina é o nome da mulher gato.

-Não, não é!

-É sim,Selina Kyle!-Wanda diz orgulhosa de saber o nome da mulher gato -Viu mãe,eu sei das coisas!

-Sua mãe não morreu?-, Natasha pergunta.

Wanda fica sem graça.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

-Resumindo,eles doaram mais de 1 milhão de reais para hospitais e outros lugares que tratam o vírus.-Wanda diz rapidamente.

Embora tenha o olhar de culpa,Natasha sorri pra câmera.

-E não percam o novo quadro no próximo capítulo :"Sobrevivendo a quarentena", com o próprio Scott Lang.....que já foi preso!

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-Tony Stark pode estar vivo?Bem,poder até ele pode mais já foram mais de 10 anos no UCM(MCU) então pra que voltar?Sabe acho que isso tudo se trata de superação.-,Natasha comenta.

-Tipo claro que todos ficariam feliz pela volta dele,mas ficar enchendo o saco pra isso já é demais.-,Wanda diz -E o próprio diretor da Marvel já disse que não tem intenção de traze-lô de volta,então pra que ficar esse drama?!

-Já que encerramos esse assunto,vamos pras notícias:Angelina Jolie está deslumbrante em trailer de novo filme da Marvel.-,Natasha começa antes de explicar -A Marvel reveleu durante a CCXP o primeiro trailer de: ''Os Eternos'',um dos próximos filmes do UCM.

-Espera ai!-,Wanda interrompe-a -A Angelina Jolie vai estar no filme dos eternos?!-,ela pergunta em choque.

-Sim?

-Eu não acredito.-,Wanda bufa -Não bastava Malévola,ela tinha já que ir pra outro né.

Natasha olha pros lado sem graça.

-Okay...então tal trailer ainda não foi divulgado na internet,mas claro que tem os X9 que contam tudo.Mas devido ao capítulo não ser só a gente,então não podemos mostrar aqui,então vocês que procurem.

-Onde tem um Batman,tem uma mulher gato.E é disso que falaremos hoje,com a nova longa do Batman vem o ator Robert Pattison,mais conhecido pelo seu papel em crepúsculo.-,Wanda começa.

-Só eu que torcia pra ela ficar com o Jacob?-,Natasha pergunta.

-Só.-,Wanda responde toda indelicada,Natasha coloca a mão no peito dramaticamente -Voltando,com esse nova era de Batman vem a Zoe Kravitz,conhecida pelos seus papéis em.....-,Wanda dá uma pausa para digitar algo no celular.

-O que você tá fazendo?

-Vendo os filmes que ela fez,o que for mais famoso eu coloco.-,Wanda explica deslizando a tela -Eu não acredito!!!!_,ela diz em choque.

-O que?

-Ela fez X-MEN!!!

-Sério?Que personagem?

-Isso eu vou ver agora.-,Wanda diz digitando mais coisas -Mas que merda é essa???!!!!

-Que foi?-,Natasha pergunta chegando mais perto para conseguir ver.

-É uma asa?

-É o que parece.

-Oxi,mas se ela tem asas de fada então por que diabos tem um angel no maldito nome?!!!!

-Ahh não sei,vai ver ela seja santa igual um anjo.-,Natasha sugere.

Wanda zomba.

-Olha essa foto direto,olha o sorriso dela,obviamente tava flertando e depois pro sexo selvagem!!!!

-Acho que é melhor terminar a noticia.

-Resumindo,essa Zoe vai ser a nova mulher gato e uma tal de Eiza Gonzales,que eu não reconheço o nome nem sei o que ela fez,ficou com coração partido por não ter conseguido papel.-,Wanda termina a notícia -Sabe o que eu acho?Que ela só queria ficar pertinho desse novo Batman,Eiza tô de olho hein.

Agora é a vez de Natasha zombar.

-Olha quem fala,você ficou toda assim com ele e depois você tava usando uma camisa do Batman.

Wanda fica tensa.

-Quem sabe?-,ela sussurra.

-Todos.-,Natasha responde no mesmo tom de voz.

Wanda e Natasha ficam se encarando com os olhos estreitados.Até que...........................Wanda corre pra fora do cenário.

Natasha vira pra a câmera sorrindo.

-Pro set,por favor....ahh e não se esqueçam que no próximo bloco teremos Scott Lang aqui para dizer como se distrair nessa quarentena.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

**''O que que foi isso?'',Peter pergunta quando May sai.**

-Ahh nada demais,só uns flertes casuais.-,T'Challa diz,Thor revira os olhos,Loki parece divertido.

**''Seguinte;Nick Fury vai te ligar.''**

-Por que vai ligar pra ele?-,Natasha pergunta a Fury,que revira os olhos.

-Eu nem sei o por que estou aqui,se acha que eu vou saber porque eu vou ligar aleatoriamente pra um garoto?!

**''O Nick Fury vai ligar pra mim?''**

-Ele acabou de explicar isso,o quer que ele faça desenhe?-,Bruce diz,causando olhares surpresos de todos.

-Uau,parece que o Bruce comeu um pouco de pimenta hoje.-,Tony brinca,Bruce bufa..+

**''Por que?''**

**''Porque ele deve ter alguma coisa de herói pra você,você é um super herói,ele liga pra super heróis.''**

-Que explicação mais fueca.

**''Tá,mais se fosse tão importante ele não ligaria pra outra pessoa não a mim.''**

-Vai ver não é importante.-,Scott sugere,levando um olhar de Fury.

**''Parece que não.'',Peter pega o seu celular ''Viu sem identificação,é ele.''**

**''Eu não quero falar com Nick Fury.'** '

-Aii essa doeu até em mim.

-Scott!

-Ahh tá eu paro....pra que tanta grosseria assim?

**''Atende logo!''**

**''Por que?''**

**''Porque se você não falar com ele,eu vou não ter que falar com ele,e eu não quero falar com ele.''**

-Golpe duplo!

-Scott!

-Tá parei!

**''Por que você não quer falar com ele?''**

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você não querer.-Rhodes diz.

**''Por que eu tenho medo!''**

-Me enganei.....

**''Atende logo!'',Peter desliga o telefone.**

-Nossa que atrevido.-,Clint diz sarcasticamente.

**''Mandou o Nick Fury pra caixa de mensagem?!!''**

**''Mandei.''**

-Ele está ficado atrevido cada vez mais.-,Sam diz com uma falsa decepção,enquanto olha pra baixo e balança a cabeça.

**''Ninguém faz isso com Nick Fury!''**

-Não mesmo......exceto o Tony as vezes.......ahh que eu tô enganando,ele faz isso toda hora.-,Natasha diz.

**''Tá ouvindo,estão me chamando.''**

-Ninguém tá chamando ele.-,Steve diz.

-É necessário legendar o óbvio,Picolé.

-Falou o filósofo.

**''Ninguém da perdido no Nick Fury!''**

**''Eu vou ligar,eu vou ligar.....depois da viagem.''**

**''Alô?Não,ele não tá te dando perdido.''**

**''Você é o líder dos vingadores?'',a jornalista pergunta.**

-Peraí O QUE?!!

**''Não!''**

**''Se os aliens voltarem,o que vai fazer?''**

-Tem mais alien agora?

**''Alguém tem alguma pergunta da vizinhança?!''**

-Acho que eles não tem não.....

**''Como se sente assumindo o papel do Tony Stark?É uma grande responsabilidade...'',Peter fica meio zonzo.**

-20 que ele desmaia.-,Wanda diz.

-Fechado.-,Natasha diz,elas apertam as mãos

**''Eu tenho que ir,muito obrigado por terem vindo.'',ele diz e pula pra fora dali,pousando na frente de uma grande pintura do homem de ferro.**

-Passa,-Natasha diz sorrindo,hesitantemente Wanda lhe entrega o dinheiro.

///////////////////////////////

-E agora,no Natasha e Wanda na Manhã apresentamos Scott Lang!!!!!!-,elas dizem animada.

Wanda aberta o botão do rádio,uma música começa a tocar.A câmera vira mostrando criancinhas puxando uma pequena cortina.

Onde Scott aparece,ele caminha até as duas.

-Bem vindo de volta ao nosso programa.

-Como pode ver ainda não temos cadeiras.

-Ainda com o problema da cadeira,né.-,Scott brinca sentando no pequeno banco de criança feito de plástico e da cor rosa.

-Então Scott,convidamos você aqui para dar dicas de o que fazer nessa pandemia/quarentena.-,Wanda fala.

-Bem,primeiro de tudo é se cuidar,ter um cuidado com tanto a limpeza do local onde mora quanto para o corpo,principalmente as mãos.-,Scott começa -E de fato,tendo todos os cuidados possível ainda tem a dúvida do que fazer no tempo livre.

-Sim,claro.-,elas assentem.

-Bem,dá pra fazer diversas coisas,desde que não seja coisas de exercícios ou algo assim já que isso pode provocar o vírus,mas tudo tem haver com a pessoa.

-Explique.

-Ahh bem,uma pessoa que por acaso gosta de não sei....desenhar,ela pode aproveitar o tempo pra fazer mais obras.Como eu disse tudo depende da pessoa,tem muitos escritores que estão aproveitando para escrever os livros e tudo mais.Tipo aquele cara lá de Game of-,Scott é interrompido por Natasha:

-Tá,pode parar por ai,é que temos um prazo de 1000 palavras.Se passar a gente já fica no prejuízo.-,ela explica -E foi tudo por hoje,leitores,não deixem de comentar o que você achou tanto do capítulo quando do nosso programa.

-E se você pula as partes de nosso programa,tudo bem,porque todos pulamos uma parte de algo quando estamos lendo.-,Wanda diz -Igual,todo mundo pula a parte de negrito(no caso o filme) mas todos reclamam quando vem resumindo.-,Natasha assente.

-E isso foi mais um dos Natasha e Wanda na manhã!!!

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-Série de Loki pode ter participação dos Minutemen,seja lá quem sejam.-,Natasha começa folheando os cartões.

-Deadpool do UCM(MCU) será bem diferente da versão da Fox.-,Wanda começa -Além da Disney modificar sua linguagem para a ''familiar'',os dois primeiros filmes não serão considerados cânones do personagem e o novo Wade Wilson terá sua história reiniciada,embora ainda continue quebrando a quarta parede.E isso tudo foi o site; We Got This Covered que afirmou.

-Rumores afirmam que Homem Aranha 3 pode contar com o Demolidor (do ator Kevin Smith) como o advogado de Peter.-,Natasha diz.

-A atriz Evangeline Lilly muito conhecida pelo seu papel de Vespa em Homem Formiga,se relevou ser contra a quarentena e continua fazendo sua rotina normalmente.Sem falar que a atriz revelou que está morando com seu pai que tem leucemia no estágio 4.E sua explicação simplesmente para isso é: ''[...]Eu valorizo a liberdade.''

-Ela valoriza a morte isso sim.-,Natasha comenta.

-Coitado do Scott,sua namorada vai morrer.-,Wanda diz em empatia.

-É a vida né.....

Silêncio.

-Bem,então essa foi Natasha e Wanda com as notícias da manhã!-,as duas sorriem antes da câmera ir pro set.

////////////////////////////////////////

**''Tá com fome?'',May pergunta para Peter,que estava observando seu terno,ela joga uma banana pra ele.Que bate em sua cara.**

-Aiiii....

**''Me desculpa.'',May diz rindo.**

-Ela não parece sentir muito.-,Bruce nota.

**''Eu pensei que você sentisse com o....arrepio do Peter!''**

-Arrepio de quem?-,Scott pergunta.

**''Por favor não começa a chamar de arrepio.''**

**''Peraí me explica.Você desvia de balas,mas de bananas não?''**

-É isso é um pouco constrangedor.-,Rhodes diz,os outros assentem.

**''Não!Eu só preciso dessa viagem...eu preciso de um tempo.''**

-Isso não deixa menos constrangedor.-,Thor fala.

**''Você merece.'',May diz abraçando-o ''Quer saber,leva o seu uniforme para garantir eu tô sentindo um...arrepio.''**

-Essa tia hein,não perde a oportunidade.-,Clint comenta.

**''Por favor para de chamar de arrepio,May!''**

-Perceba uma coisa,ele nunca chama ela de tia.-,Sam nota,os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

**''Não,não vou levar.'',ele diz depois de um tempo observando os uniformes.**

**''Eai!'',Ned diz,ele e Peter estão no avião.**

-Pra quem diabos ele disse eai?-,Steve pergunta.

-Acho que foi pro professor.-,Bucky responde.

-Quem dá eai pra um professor?-,Visão pergunta incrédulo.

-Ele?

**''Você pega o primeiro ou o segundo turno?'',Harrigton pergunta.**

**''Eu pego o terceiro,tomei um calmante.'',Dell responda.**

-.........Eu acho que não tem terceiro turno.-,Scott diz fazendo os outros bufarem;

**''Eu não posso cuidar dos meninos sozinhos!''**

-Olha que preconceito,ele não sabe que uma classe é composta de meninas também.-,Natasha diz irritada,Wanda concorda;

-Ahh ótimo,o Girl Power voltou.-,Tony diz gemendo de aborrecimento.

**''Ahh,Parker,isso se chama avião é tipo o ônibus que você conhece.Mas ele passa em cima dos bairros pobres em vez de passar por eles.'',Flash diz.**

-Tá,eu não tô com mais tanta dó dele assim.-,Rhodes diz. 

**''Moça,ele foi blipado então ele tem 16 anos,não 21.'',MJ diz,Brad ri atrás dela.A moça tira a taça de Flash.**

-Tô começando a gostar mais dela.-,T'Challa diz.

**''Me da o copo aqui.'',a moça diz.**

**''É mentira!Nem conheço essa garota!''**

**''Clássico da MJ né.'', Brad diz antes de segui-lá.**

-Parece que alguém tem concorrência.-,Loki diz.

**''Você sabia que o Brad vinha?''**

**''É tão estranho.Uma hora ele é o garotinho chorão que vivia com o nariz sangrando por ai,do nada a gente volta e ele está todo forte,é super legal e todas as garotas querem pegar ele.''**

-Que mudança hein.-,Fury comenta.

**''Nem todas as garotas querem ficar com ele.''**

-O ciúmes está no ar!-,Scott canta.

**''Não,Peter,todas as garotas querem ficar com ele.''**

-É oficial,o Ned não ajuda em muita coisa não.-,Wanda diz.

**''Beleza,vamos falar do que interessa,é um voo de 9 horas vamos jogar (XXX-não divulgo nomes de jogos aqui).''**

**''Eu preciso de ajuda pra sentar com a MJ.'',Peter diz fazendo Ned suspirar.**

**''É sério isso?''**

**''É serio!''**

**''Mas e o nosso plano?''Dois AMericanos Solteiros Na Europa!''**

-Eu não acho que esse plano é muito bom não.

**''O plano é só seu.Qual é ,é o meu plano!'',Ned olha pra trás e depois olha de novo ''Por favor.'',Ned suspira.**

**''Oi,tudo bem,tem uma velhinha sentada na nossa frente com uma quantidade surreal de perfume e....tá atacando a alergia do Peter.Olha Betty tem como você trocar de lugar com ele?''**

**''Ele é alérgico a perfume?''**

-Meio difícil de acreditar.

**''.....É,é;Porque irrita os olhos dele e ele fica...''**

**''Você disse que o Peter é alérgico a perfume?'',Harrigton pergunta.**

**''Ohh é.''**

**''Por experiência própria,alergia a perfume não é brincadeira não.'',o professor diz se levantando.**

-Pode ficar se levantando em voos como eles estão fazendo?-,Visão pergunta.

-Eu acho que não.-,Steve responde.

**''Já té imagino a pele dele irritada.Mj levanta,Ned senta no lugar dela.Mj senta no meu lugar.Peter vem comigo,vou tirar você daqui.Zach,Sebastian sentem no lugar do Peter e do Ned.Muito obrigado por me avisar,a segurança de vocês é minha responsabilidade.....e do Sr.Dell,mas....deixa comigo!Vem cá,Peter!'',Então foi isso,Ned ficou com a Betty,MJ com o Brad e Peter com....o Sr.Harrigton.**

-Ele fez tudo que ele menos queria,colocou a MJ com o Brad.-,T'Challa diz.

-Ahh é mesmo.-,os outros dizem reparando nesse fato.

**''Eai,você quer jogar XXX?'',Ned pergunta a Betty.**

-Eu não acredito que ele perguntou isso.-,Natasha comenta.

**''Não.''**

**''Você já jogou algum jogo de PC ou vídeo game?''**

**''Não.''**

-Clima tenso....

**''Eu contei que minha esposa fingiu que foi blipada?Mas ela só fugiu com o cara da equipe de corrida....''**

-É oficial,esse professor é o mais azarado do filme.-,Sam diz.

**''Fizemos um enterro falso pra ela,mas pra mim era real porque eu pensei que ela tivesse morrido.Você quer ver o vídeo?''**

**''Ai,eu tenho um adaptador pra dois fones quer ouvir?'',Brad diz.**

**''Só se for deprimente,ou hilário.'',MJ responde.**

-E voltou a ser a estranha.-,Clint diz.

-Tipo a Carrie.-,Scott diz.

-Quem?

-....Esquece...

**''Ahh você tem adaptador pra dois fones,podemos ver juntos.''**

**''Boa tarde,senhoras e senhores aqui é a comandante falando nosso tempo de voo hoje será de oito horas e quarenta e nove minutos até Veneza.''**

-É parece que vai se um longo voo.-,Scott diz relaxando mais em seu assento -Vou dormir.

*

-Natasha e Wanda nos Stories!!!-,elas cantam alegremente.

Em vez do cenário improvisado frequente delas, elas estão em suas casas fazendo o jornal da manhã em live.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando:"Por que diabos elas não estão no cenário fazendo o jornal igual aos outros?"-,Wanda começa.

-Com a gravidade da situação,agora estamos gravando em casa o jornal.E vai acontecer a mesma coisa com o filme.-,Natasha diz -Vamos estar todo mundo vendo o filme online e em tela compartilhada.

-Okay....agora vamos para a live.-,Wanda anuncia.

**ASSTINDO NA LIVE**

E relmente, todos estão em lugares diferentes,de frente para a câmera e em telas compartilhadas.

-Scott,o que que é isso atrás de você?!-,Steve pergunta.

-Ahhh isso aqui.É o Antony.-,Scott diz acariciando sua formiga.

-Meu deus.-,Rhodes murmura incrédulo/chocado/exasperado.

-Eu deveria estar ofendido?-,Tony pergunta.

-De jeito nenhum!-,Scott diz -Não é todo dia que você tem uma formiga com seu nome né?-,ele pergunta alegremente.

-Sim, claro.-,Tony diz nada feliz.

-A gente vai começar ou não?Por que eu não acho que o Geraldo aqui aguente ficar na frente de um computador sem procurar X vídeo.-,Fury brinca.

Todos riem, exceto..... Geraldo.

-Haha hinários....mas então a gente vai assistir ou não??!!!!

-Esperai o meu tá ainda carregando!!!-, Scott exclama.

-Scott,a gente avisou para comprar um DVD.

-Sim,mas estava 3 reais,e ainfs disseram que se eu comprasse dois pagava cinco!Foi um roubo!!!!!

Todos estão com a cara que diz claramente: "é sério?"

-Desde quando cinco reais é um absurdo de caro?-, Bruce pergunta.

-Desde que eu só tinha dois reais.

///////////////////////////////////////////

**MJ e Brad rindo.Peter olha pra eles.**

-Tô sentindo o ciúmes daqui.-,Clint anuncia.

**Harrigton dormindo, Peter desliza o dedo na tela. Após ver coida do Tony desliga.**

-Everbody hurts......-, alguém canta.

-Scott cala a boca!

**Ned super feliz no jogo, Betty olha pra ele.**

-Realmente, não tem como ser mais mané que isso.-, Rhodes diz -Tem uma garota ao seu lado!!!!!!

**Botão acende,Peter levanta e vai no banheiro.Lavando as mãos,ele balança-as.**

**Turbulência, mão de Ned fica sobre a de Betty.**

-É o amor!!!!!-,Scott grita cantando,ele abre a boca prestres a falar outra parte da música,mas os outros interrompem:

-NÃO!!!!

...............................

-Magoou.....

**Peter sai do banheiro para ver Mj esperando,ele rapidamente entra de volta.Mj franze a testa.**

-Hein?,-Sam fala confuso.

**Ele rapidamente limpa o banheiro.**

-Ahhh não!-,todos gemem de aborrecimento.

-Ele está seriamente fazendo isso?-,Bucky diz em choque/incrédulo.

**Ele arruma o cabelo,olha os dentes.**

-Bem, pelo menos ele vai estar bonito pra ela.-,T'Challa diz tentando defender Peter e aliviar o clima.

**Peter sai psra ver Brad lá.**

-Ou não né.........

**Harrigton cai a cabeça em seu ombro.**

-Sério, pra tanto azar assim ele deve ter atropelado um cato preto só pode.-,Sam diz.

**Veneza, Itália**

**"Ai,Ned, você viu o Brad e a MJ no avião.Ficaram rindo o vôo todo!"**

-Parece que alguém está com ciúmes!!-, Geraldo diz.

-Você só percebeu isso agora?-,Loki pergunta incrédulo.

-Ele é meio lerdinho.-,Thor explica.

**"Cara,relaxada,tenho certeza que não é nada.",Ned diz, Betty aparece.**

**"Meu amor pode segurar isso pra mim por favor?"**

Todos estão em choque.

Silêncio,ainda em choque.

Silêncio,ainda em choque.

-Mas que porra é-,Tony é interrompido por um:

-Olha a língua!!!-,Steve diz, embora esteja incrédulo também.

-Affff....

**"Seguro,é claro."**

**Eles se olham, olham,se olham mais......um pouquinho mais.**

**Então,Ned cutuca o nariz dela.Eles riem.**

-Ahh meu deus!!!-, alguém diz exasperado.

**"Me explica."**

-Também quero saber essa história ai.

**"Ahh é que a gente ficou conversando no vôo e pelo visto temos muita coisa em comum. Então a gente tá namorando agora."**

**"E oque aconteceu com o plano dos dois solteiros americanos na Europa?"**

**"Peter, essas palavras foram de um garoto-"**

-E você é o que agora?Uma garota?!!

**"E esse garoto conheceu uma mulher,uma mulher forte e corajosa."**

**-** -Serio porque parece que ela tem menos de 60 kilos.-,Loki observa.

**"E agora,esse garoto é um homem."**

-Aonde isso??!!!

**"Amor!!"**

**"Já vou, Mozão!!!"**

-Nem eu fico assim com a Pepper.-,Tony diz.

-Aham.-,os outros dizem sarcasticamente não acreditando nisso.

**Peter anda, um cachorro vem a sua mala.**

Tomara que não tenha droga ai,hein.-,Tony diz em desaprovação.

-E onde ele conseguiria droga,o idiota?!!!!-,Natasha pergunta.

-Ahh vai saber.-,ele diz encolhendo os ombros.

-Eu,mas olha o lado bom de ele estar com drogas.-,Scott começa alegremente -Ele iria aparecer naquele programa do aeroporto!!

Sam olha pra ele.

-Tu ès idiota.

**"Não tem nada ai,eu juro!"**

**A mulher abre para revelar o terno do homem aranha.**

**_"Quase esqueceu isso,May"_ **

-Ahhh não!!!-, todos gemem exasperados.

**"Não pode!",ela diz levantando a banana.**

-Sério?-, Scott pergunta.

-O que?-, Clint responde.

-De não poder banana?

-Se ela disse né,duhhhh.

Faz sentido.......

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!!!

-Como não estamos aqui a um bom tempo, perdemos algumas notícias. Mas infelizmente para não demorar tanto, então vamos falar as mais de atualmente.-, Wanda explica.

-Venom 2 foi adiado para 25/06/21.-, Natasha diz tristemente, Wanda dá três tapinhas em sua costa.

-E essas foram a notícias de hoje, acontece que o pessoal no instagram ainda não postou nada, então....vão lá reclamar com ele.

-Ahh espera!- ,Natasha fala rapidamente, enquanto desliza a tela do celular -Tem um storie aqui!

-Tá falando de notícia?!!-, Wanda pergunta meio desesperada.

Natasha fica quieta, avaliando o storie.

-Nahhh, é tudo meme.

Wanda bufa.

-Vamos pro set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**''Espera ai,espera ai!Cadê o Peter?! '', Sr Harrigton pergunta olhando para os alunos.**

**''Tô aqui!'', Peter diz depois de correr até lá.**

**Eles no barco.**

**Ned e Betty tirando fotos.**

-Awwww!!-, Wanda e Natasha dizem ganhando olhares estranhos dos outros.

**Sr. Dell aparece.**

-Fale sobre estragar o momento.

**Peter olha para MJ, MJ olha pra ele, ele desvia o olhar e MJ sorri levemente.**

-Awwwwww...-,ambas as mulheres dizem novamente.

-Que diabos está acontecendo com eles hein?-, Tony pergunta sussurrando a Rhodes, que encolhe os ombros em resposta.

**''Acho que estão reformando o hotel, dando uma melhorada; '', Harrigton diz quando o barco para na frente de um hotel bem....**

**''Isso é um lixo!!'', um dos alunos reclama.**

**''Pessoal chegamos!!!!'', Sr Harrigton anda para pisar na poça de água.**

-Agora eu estou seriamente em dúvida entre quem é mais azarado, o professor ou eles?-, Scott diz, os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

Silêncio.

-O Fury, aquele não é o gatinho que fez isso no seu olho?-, Clint pergunta brincando/provocando.

Fury revira os olhos.

-Lembre-se, Barton, eu sempre posso te demitir.-, isso fez Clint calar a boca causando risos de todos.

**''Esse lugar tá afundando.'', Flash diz chegando pra frente.**

-Ahnh olha o gênio ali.-, Bruce disse sarcasticamente.

**''Quis dizer abalando né. ''**

-Alguém coloca uma fita na boca desse, cara,por favor!-, Sam pede.

**''Beleza galera,deixem as malas aqui e nos encontramos no museu Da Vinci as três!'' , Sr.Dell fala mexendo a mão.**

**''Vamo-los!'',Harrigton grita animado.**

-Não é ''andiamo''?''-, Visão pergunta com a testa franzida, se isso é possível. Os outros encolhem os ombros em respostas.

**''É andiamo!'', MJ corrige.**

**''Andiamo!!!''**

**''Quando é Roma faça como os romanos. Quando é Veneza...molhe suas meias.'', Sr Dell diz.**

-Isso foi uma tentativa falhada de fazer um ditado?-, Steve pergunta,enquanto Bucky murmurava:

-E eu achando que os de antigamente eram ruins.

**''Flash mobi(acho que foi isso que ele disse) estou aqui na praça de São Marcos...'',ele é interrompido por alguém batendo no seu saco.**

-Aiii!

**Betty e Ned sentados, um cara desenhando-os.**

**Sr,Harrigton com uma câmera, ele coloca-a no negócio de apoio do braço. Ele tira uma foto,a câmera quase cai.**

-Só eu que tô sentido que vai dar merda?-,Scott pergunta, silêncio -Ahh olha vocês não me interromperam pela primeira vez!

-Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou concordando com Scott Lang!-,Natasha diz chocada por ela mesma -Ahh e a propósito, Scott, tira o cavalinho da chuva tá!

**E quando Harrigton vai ver a foto, a câmera cai.**

-Affff....-, bufos pela sala.

-É definitivamente! Ele é mais azarado que os alunos.-, Thor diz.

**''Digam Pizza!''**

**''Pizza!!!!!''**

-Droga,foram falar em comida agora tô com fome e pior de tudo é que não tem nada pra comer.-, Scott reclama.

-Scott....você tá com um salgadinho na mão!-, Wanda diz.

-É mais é o de churrasco!-,Scott choraminga.

-Ahh meu deus.....

**MJ com um monte de pombos em seu braço.**

-Urgh!-, Wanda e Natasha dizem juntas com nojo.

-Pelo menos elas não fizeram ''awwww''

**''Oi,ehhh eu tô procurando um...'',Peter diz quando entra em uma loja.**

**''Flor de xxxxx '',o cara levanta o colar.**

-É ruim eu ficar com inveja de uma adolescente?-,Wanda pergunta a Natasha.

-Um pouquinho.

**''É perfeito!''**

**''Bo!'',MJ diz aparecendo do nada.**

-E eu achando que ela tinha se aposentado dos seus dias de assustar as pessoas igual o slenderman.-, Scott diz com a mão no coração.

-Não me diz que se assustou de novo!-, Sam diz entediado.

-Eiii!Não me culpe!Ela é assustadora!

Agora, todos estão olhando para ele entediados.

-O que?!!

-Cara, você é um medroso.-,Geraldo fala.

-Cê não tem nenhum sutiã pra roubar não?!!

-Affff

**''O que?''**

**''Bo.É a palavra mais perfeita do mundo,os italianos inventaram e acabei de descobrir!''**

**''E o que significa?''**

**''É ai que tá,pode ser qualquer coisa.Não sei,me deixa em paz, não sei e me deixa em paz!Foi a melhor coisa que a Itália já criou tirando o café expresso.''**

**''Ahh então tá bebendo expresso.''**

-Isso foi uma tentativa de flerte?-, Bruce pergunta sem graça.

**''Ehhhh....''**

**''Sënorita, alemã?Americana? '',ele diz oferecendo a rosa.**

**''Bo.'', rapidamente o cara ficou carrancudo.**

-Nossa, eu deveria fazer isso.

-Com quem?Suas vassouras?-, Scott brinca.

-Haha,só pra vocês saberem eu não uso mais elas!Doei para a caridade!-, Wanda diz deixando todos sem graça.

**''Bo é meu novo super-poder.É tipo um anti aloha,nasci para usar essas palavra. Que que tem nessa bolsa?''**

**''Aammm ......bo!''**

-Essa foi boa.

**''Esperto.'', Mj diz sorrindo levemente,algo começa a se mexer na água ''Ahh legal.'', os caranguejos saem da água.**

**Peter sorri com sua animação. Um barulho vem do bueiro, Peter inclina a cabeça em confusão.**

-Só eu...-,Scott começa.

-Não!!!!

Scott bufa.

-E eu achando que hoje era o meu dia de sorte, me enganei...

*

_**‘’Só vai doer um pouco...’’, a voz desconhecida diz em suas mentes.** _

E em meros segundos, tudo fica preto.......

-Onde na galáxia estamos??!!!-, Gamora pergunta levantando com um gemido de dor enquanto esfrega a cabeça.

-Como se soubéssemos, acabamos de acordar aqui o gênia!!-,zomba Rocket.

Gamora revira os olhos, idiota.

-Eiiii! Não fale assim com ela!!-, Quill exclama se levantando para a defesa de Gamora.

-Awww que fofo, ele quer proteger a namoradinha! Não querendo destruir seu mundinho, mas é mais provável que ela o proteja do que o contrário!-, Rocket diz.

-É....é verdade.-, Mantis e Drax dizem concordando.

-Eu sou Grott.-, Grott diz assentindo também.

-Traidor!-, Quill rosna.

-Desculpa interromper, mas já interrompendo. Quem diabos são vocês??-, Scott diz se levantando para se aproximar das pessoas novas.

-Nós?-, Scott assente –Somos os Guardiões da Galáxia!

Agora, Scott só está mais confuso, principalmente que além de chegarem novas pessoas parece que também eles voltaram a salas de cinemas normais e não há mais set.

-Hein?-, ele pergunta.

-Caçamos a cobra e mostramos o gato!-, a garota de antenas diz balançando a cabeça como se ela fosse a tal. O cara musculoso, de uma cor não normal do seu lado, assente.

O guaxinim, junto com o cara magricelo e a garota verde, batem a mão na testa exasperados.

Enquanto os vingadores( e os outros membros não oficializados....e o Loki) se entreolham confusos.

_**‘’Bem-vindos ao reagindo!’’, a escritora exclama alegremente.** _

*

-Então....deixa eu ver se entendi. Vocês apareceram aqui igual a gente, só que bem antes só pra ver a vida de um garoto que é supostamente filho daquele ali -, aponta para Tony - só que ele não admite?

Enquanto Tony revira os olhos, os outros pensam rapidamente com a cabeça um pouco inclinada antes de assentirem falando:

-É basicamente isso.

-E a gente nem ficou ouvindo a história por cinco horas seguidas. -, Rocket murmura rancoroso

-Eu sou Grott?

-Ahh sim, árvore, vocês podem se sentar ali no canto.-, Thor responde, enquanto os vingadores olham pra ele.

-Você entendeu essa árvore?-, Rhodes perguntou chocado.

-Em Asgard eles ensinam Grott.

-Grott é uma língua?-, Quill pergunta sussurrando a Drax, que encolhe os ombros em resposta.

-E por que a gente senta no canto, enquanto vocês no meio?-, Rocket pergunta.

-Somos os personagens principais.-, Scott responde como se fosse óbvio.

-Como e que é??!!

E assim começou uma discussão que durou.....hmmm......7 horas.

**7 HORAS DEPOIS**

-Tá bom! A gente fica com a pipoca normal ao invés da doce.-, Quill diz, Mantis parece triste.

Silêncio.....

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

Até que......

-E quanto ao refrigerante?

E a paz logo abandonada.

**4 HORAS DEPOIS**

-Tá bom! Vocês escolhem o próximo filme.-, Tony diz, Scott parece triste.

Silêncio.....

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

Até que......

Mais silêncio..........

-A gente vai continuar a assistir ou não?-, Bruce pergunta.

-Ahh sim, claro..-, todos dizem, exceto você sabe quem....

-Eu sou Grott.

-Sabe vocês chegaram na parte que vai provavelmente começar uma luta.-, Clint diz.

-Eba!-, Mantis diz animada enquanto bate palmas.

-Então já vamos pegar a melhor parte. -, Drax fala.

-Não exatamente, a melhor parte foi...-, Geraldo começa.

E daí lá se vão..........

**8 HORAS DEPOIS**

Todos estão quase dormindo de seus lugares, exceto bem....Geraldo que ainda está contando o filme.....nos mínimos detalhes.

-[....] e então ele chegou no aeroporto, estava andando tranquilamente até que jjknhddhjkdfnf...-, suas palavras ficam confusas enquanto ele adormece.

Uma Natasha com uma seringa sai de seu esconderijo, atrás da cadeira de Geraldo.

-Que que cê fez?-, Wanda pergunta tentando se manter acordada.

-Ahh nada demais, só uma coisinha pra ele dormir.-, Natasha responde encolhendo os ombros.

-Então.......-, Sam diz -Assistir amanhã?

Todos se entreolham.

-É sim, pra mim tá de boa....

Então eles saem deixando um Geraldo caído nas escadas.

//////////////////////////////////

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!!!!

-Vingadores Ultimato( End Game) gerou lucro de 890 milhões para a Marvel.-, Natasha começa.

-O filme do Coringa será lançado dia 16 de maio no canal HBO.-, Wanda continua.

-Batwoman: episódio indica que o Coringa está morto no Arrowverso.

-Sebastian Stan (Bucky) quer interpretar Drácula em novo filme da Blumhouse.

-Henry Cavill (Superman) admite que ficou intimidado pelo corpo de Benn Affleck em Batman VS Superman.

-Resgate 2, continuação da Netflix com Chris Hemsworth (Thor) pode trazer Chris Evans (Steve) no elenco.

-A atriz da Gwen Stacy na segunda versão do homem aranha, afirma que fizeram o melhor Homem Aranha.E que agora a Marvel "só está puxando o leite da vaca"

-O sangue do ator Tom Hanks será usado para pesquisas contra o coronavírus.

-E essas foram as notícias da manhã;-, ambas as mulheres dizem juntas sorrindo.

Silêncio.

-O que vocês estão fazendo???!!!!!-, uma voz feminina exige curiosa.

-Ahh oi Mantis, estamos falando as notícias da manhã. -,Natasha explica meio sem graça, quando a mulher em si aparece no set junto com elas.

-Ahhhhh....-, Mantis diz entendendo - Posso participar?

Natasha e Wanda se entreolham.

-Olha é que......-, elas são interrompidas por um grito animado de Mantis.

-Ahh ótimo!Tó indo buscar uma cadeira!-, ela diz animada.

Quando ela saí, Natasha se vira olhando diretamente para Wanda.

-O jornal nunca mais vai ser o mesmo né?

-Não....

********* Corte*************

-Natasha, Wanda e Mantis na manhã!!!!!!!

/////////////////////////////

**''Que que isso??!!!!'', Ned pergunta chocado a Peter vendo o mostro de água ganhar forma.**

-Eu e você querendo saber.

**''Eu não sei.''**

**''O que você vai fazer???!!!''**

-.......Fugir?-, Gamora sugere.

-Pfss...-, Drax zomba -Só um covarde fugiria assim.

**''Eu deixei o uniforme lá no hotel.''**

-O sub hotel se quer dizer.-, Scott diz, todos olham pra ele franzindo a testa.

-Sub o que?!

-Cê sabe, sub de submarino.....não entendeu?

-É oficial, agora a piada já levou sete facadas.-, Natasha comenta.

-Como que a piada leva facadas?-, Drax pergunta sussurrando aos seus companheiros. Quill revira os olhos.

-Eu sou Grott.

**''POR QUE??!!!!!''**

**''Eu to de férias, Ned! Se todo mundo me ver aqui, vão saber quem eu sou!''**

-Ele tem um ponto.

**O mostro de água bate a mão no edifício, quebrando tudo.**

-Caralho.....-, Tony murmura.

-Língua!-, Steve diz sem tirar os olhos da tela.

**''Anda logo sai daqui!'', Peter grita.**

-E você fica ai, hein idiota!???!-, Wanda diz rudemente, fazendo todos olharem pra ela.

-Que que isso, Wanda?!!

-Meus hormônios tomaram conta.-, ela explica um pouco plena.

-Isso que eu chamo de paprica.-, Visão murmura. Bucky, que está do seu lado, faz uma cara de nojo.

-De todos os momentos para falar isso, você tem que dizer agora? Eu hein.....

**''Ai caramba....'', ele diz quase caindo antes de correr.**

-Eu sinto que a luta já vai começar, será que dá tempo pra mim usar o banheiro?-, Scott pergunta quebrando o silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.....

-Provavelmente não.-, Natasha finalmente responde.

Scott olha tristemente para baixo.

Silêncio...................

Ele olha para cima.

-Então, escritora.....pausa para o banheiro?-, ele pergunta com um sorriso cínico.

_**Escritora (bufa): Tá, mas eu só tô fazendo isso porque minha irmã interrompeu o filme para ver a live do Jão aqui ( diz olhando para a irmã, que ignora-a e continua cantando )** _

E de repente, Bruce parece chocado.

-ESTÁ TENDO LIVE DELE???!!!!!AI MEU DEUS EU TENHO QUE IR LÁ VER!!!!-, ele grita saindo correndo da sala.

O outros da sala se entreolham.

-O que que foi isso?-, Quill pergunta.

-Eu sou Grott.

-ALGUÉM SABE A SENHA DO WI-FI???!!!!!!-, a voz de Bruce é ouvida.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

Tosse!

-....e Mantis.-, ambas as mulheres terminam com o maior desinteresse.

-Chris Evans FINALMENTE fez um instagram!!!!-, Natasha diz, então ela e Wanda começam a girar pela sala com suas cadeiras de rodinhas felizes comemorando -UHHHUHUHUHU!!!

-Quem?-, Mantis pergunta toda alheia da situação. Em menos de um segundo Natasha e Wanda param de comemorar para olha-la com olhares chocados e incrédulos.]

-Você não sabe quem é???!!!!

-......Não.

-Sai daqui!!!!!!!-, ambas as apresentadoras comandam.

Mantis, embora triste, sai com antenas pra baixo.

-Cê acredita nessa pessoa?-, Wanda pergunta a você ainda chocada com o fato da garota não saber;

Natasha balança a cabeça desapontada.

-Bem....-, Wanda diz voltando com notícias -Todos vocês viram o suposto trailer de Venom 2? Se não, então podem acompanhar aqui com a gente. Produção por favor.

**VENOM**

**Tempo**

**De**

**CARNIFICINA**

**24\. 6. 21**

-E foi isso.-, Wanda diz suspirando com raiva -Essa coisa de 21 segundos foi o trailer.

-Lá vem.-, Natasha murmura sabendo muito bem que se sua amiga fosse pirar, agora seria a hora.

-Primeiro cancelaram o trailer em Março, depois foi o filme, e agora, e AGORA sony você vem com esse TRAILER que não tem nem 30 SEGUNDOS!!!!!!!!!!-, Wanda grita pirando - PORRA!JÁ CANCELOU O FILME, ENTÃO PELO MENOS FAZ O FAVOR DE COLOCAR UM TRAILER DECENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Natasha abre a boca.

-Já acabou, Jessica?-, ela pergunta tentando não rir.

Wanda dá um olhar furioso para ela, seus olhos brilhando vermelho.

Natasha dá uma risada nervosa.

\- Vamos pro set, né!

-ARHHHAHHHHHR!!!!!!-, Wanda grita pulando em sima de Natasha.

A câmera cai.

Então......

Tudo fica preto.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

-O que que aconteceu com você, Bruce?-, Tony pergunta quando Bruce entra na sala com os olhos vermelhos, tinta neon pelo corpo e roupa.

-Ahh nada demais, tava vendo a live ontem e vamos dizer que me empolguei.-, ele explica sentando em seu lugar ao lado de Tony.

-Que lives são essas que todo mundo tá falando?-, Steve pergunta.

Todos olham pra ele, chocados por ele não saber.

Depois de um silêncio de choque, Natasha decide responder, seu corpo todo enfaixado.

-Alguns cantores estão fazendo lives no youtube por ai, são tipo aqueles shows do BBB (Big Brother).-, ela explica, sua voz abafada pela faixa.

-Ahh tá.-, Steve responde.

-Você não sabe o que é BBB né?-, Bucky pergunta ao seu lado.

-...........Não.

Suspiros de Bucky.

A porta se abre para aparecer Scott ao lado de Grott e Sam, um remix de uma música tocando no aparelho.

-We don't need no education! (Não precisamos de nenhuma educação)-,Scott e Sam gritam cantando, enquanto Grott dança.

-Duvido que tivessem uma.-, Tony murmura. Rhodes lhe manda um olhar, Tony bufa -Você também não, já tenho a Pepper pra isso!

Depois de uma breve pausa, eles voltam a cantar.

-We don't need no thought control!!!!!! (Não precisamos de controle mental)

-Sentiu a indireta??-, Thor pergunta sussurrando a Loki, que revira os olhos em resposta.

-Alguém tá entendendo alguma coisa aqui?-, Gamora pergunta ao grupo.

-Nadinha de nada.-, Mantis responde balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-A gente vai continuar ou não?-, Drax pergunta em voz alta.

Scott e Sam bufam enquanto resmungam um:

-Estraga prazeres.

-Eu sou Grott.-, Grott diz assentindo com tristeza, enquanto vai ao seu lugar com a cabeça baixa.

**Hydro Man bate o punho aonde Peter estava, pessoas correndo igual doidas.Peter coloca seu atirador de teias.**

**Ele atira uma teia, que causa.........merda nenhuma.**

Os outros balançam a cabeça em decepção.

-Tinha que ser ele, hein...-, Scott murmura.

-Por que que ele não corre?-, Geraldo pergunta.

-É idiota.-, Wanda responde com os braços cruzados.

**Hydro Man olha para a ponte cheia de pessoas . Peter reparando nisso fala: ''Não vou deixar não!''**

Wanda balança a cabeça, enquanto bate a mão na testa exasperada.

E enquanto isso, Scott está cantando:

-Vai dar merda, vai dar merda, vai.............

**Peter corre, pulando pelas barras/ colunas na água.**

-Isso que eu chamo de pulo ballet.-, Scott comenta, Sam olha pra ele estranho.

-E que semelhança isso ai tem com ballet?!

-.......Os pulos?

-Affffffff...

**''Vai corre!'', ele diz a mulher, que corre. Enquanto Peter fica lá, só para levar um soco de Hydro Man.**

-Nem uma palavra.-, Tony rosna avisando enquanto seu olhar foca-se em Wanda.

Wanda revira os olhos.

-Não ia dizer nada.-, ela responde com um encolher de ombros.

Sam abre a boca.

-Não é como se ela tivesse errada, do jeito que ele tá ai. É como se você ficasse com ocelular e a carteira na mão enquanto tem um arrastão.-, ele diz defendendo-a.

Clint parece pensar sobre isso.

-O que que é um arrastão?-, Mantis pergunta baixinho;

-Eu sou Grott.

**E do nada. ALguém vem atirando coisas verdes no Hydro Man. Algo vem do céu, revelando ser o cara de antes.**

-Ohh ele voltou!

**Ele faz um sinal, criando coisas na mão.**

-Como ele faz isso???-, Quill pergunta.

-Magiiiaaaa!!!!!!-, Scott diz baixinho puxando as letras conforme seus braços se abrem. E enquanto os guardiões parecem encantados com seu ato, os outros bufam revirando os olhos.

**Peter olha para o lado procurando algo, até que seus olhos pousam em uma máscara de.....sei lá o que. Só saibam que é meio ridícula. Hydro Man e Mysterio-quer dizer cara estranho que até agora ninguém sabe o nome. Voltando, os dois começam a lutar. Até que......**

**''Licença, moço, posso ajudar?Posso ajudar? Eu sou forte e grudo nas coisas!!!!!'', Peter diz aparecendo com a máscara ridícula na cara.**

-Ai meu deus.......-, risoa pela sala.

O de Thor, Drax e Rocket sendo os mais altos.

**''Eu preciso leva-lo para longe do canal!!!!''**

Tony fraze a testa.

-Essa voz é estranhamente familiar.-, ele murmura pensando sobre isso.

**Então o cara se abaixa, Hydro Man seguindo ele enquanto destrói tudo. Peter pulando das torres. Peter começa a segui-los, passando por casas que ele joga múltiplas teias para segurar os tijolos.**

**'Museu da Vinci, foi por isso que viemos a' Veneza!'', Sr.Dell diz ao grupo enquanto eles caminham. Sr. Harrigton segurando um mapa.**

-Nossa, só por isso. Por que não colocar pombos nos braços, igual um certo alguém.-, Rhodes brinca.

**''Fechado?''**

-Eles não viram isso na internet ou algo assim?-, Clint pergunta

-Pelo visto, não.

**''Tá fechado até quando?''**

-É uma boa pergunta, vai ver é só esse dia mesmo.-, Bruce diz.

**''Novembro.''**

-Ou não, né.

Todos olham para Bruce.

\- O que?!Nunca erraram na vida, não??!!!!!

Eles param de olhar, enquanto Bruce resmunga murmurando:

-Só o que me faltava hein...

**''Você não olhou no site?''**

**''Ahh era uma boa ideia.''**

-E olha que eles são professores.-, Natasha comenta, sua voz ainda abafada por causa da faixa.

-Ainda bem que eu fiz supletivo.-, Scott murmura.

Tony que estava pensativo em seu ligar se levanta do nada.

-Eu sei!!!!!

-Sabe o que,louco?!!!

-Eu sei quem é ele!!!!!!!!!

Os outros sem entender nada ainda, ficam quietos.

-Escritora, é melhor substituir os Avengers no título e colocar Loucos no lugar, tá.-, Geraldo diz quebrando o silêncio.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!

-Joaquin Phoenix ( Coringa do filme solo) está esperando seu primeiro filme.-, Natasha começa.

-Foi divulgado a estréia da segunda temporada de Umbrella Academy para dia 31 de julho.-, Wanda fala.

Natasha se levanta entusiasmada, pulando e gritando igual uma louca.

-FINALMENTE ELES REVELAM UMA DATAAA!!!!

Wanda olha estranhamente para ela, não que isso impeça Natasha, que no momento está pulando e quebrando tudo no set.

Ela sobe em cima da sua cadeira girando enquanto grita:

-WOOOOOOOHHHh!!!!!

-........Nat, para! Que vergonha.......

Vendo que sua amiga não ira parar, Wanda se vira para a câmera sorrindo educadamente.

-Fiquem com o set!

///////////////////////////

-Por que a Nat tá toda feliz hoje?-, Bruce pergunta cuidadosamente a Wanda, que bufa revirando os olhos quando vê sua amiga ainda pulando.

-Revelaram a data de estréia da segunda temporada de Umbrella Academy.-, ela explica entediada.

-Que é?

-31 de julho.

-Caralho, é ela ainda tá animada por esperar mais dois meses?-, Scott pergunta.

-Acho que ela tá mais animada porque finalmente a porra da Netflix parou de enrolar e revelou a merda da data!!!-, Wanda diz com raiva, todos olham para ela.

-Tá tudo bem, Wanda?-, Steve pergunta.

-Foi mal, to meio estressada hoje. Sabe os estudos online estão me matando, sem falar...

-Pode parando por ai!-, o diretor interrompe-a -Não vai sari hoje não!

Ela bufa.

-Bem eu tente.-, fala com um encolher de ombros.

**Sr. Harrigton e Sr. Dell são surpreendidos por Hydro Man e Mysterio( foda-se se sabem o nome dele ou não ai quem tá escrevendo sou eu!). Então eles começam a brigar e tudo mais....e sério por que não usaram o mostro de areia? Nunca ouviram que só tem 1% de água no mundo! Batem na torre, a torre ameaça cair. Peter vai até ela, as pessoas se escodem. É o Brad ali? Gente, ele não devia estar com a MJ?**

-Esse cara não tava com a outra maluca não?-, Scott pergunta;

-Eu sou Grott.

-Vem cá, qual é o problema com essa árvore??!!-, Sam pergunta.

Rocket suspira.

-O vocabulário dele é bem limitado, basicamente há: eu sou Grott. Exatamente nessa ordem.

-Ahhhhh....-, todos dizem finalmente entendendo.

**Peter começa a passar a teia em volta da torre. Ele sobre lá em cima e tirá a máscara enquanto observa a luta. Mysterio sendo o idiota e que não pensa nos prejuízos atrai o mostro para a torre, que mete um soco nela. A torre balança, em vez de pular pra fora, Peter continua na torre, joga teia pra um lado e depois pro outro.**

-Por que que ele não pula dali?-, Quill pergunta, ninguém responde.

**Bate a cabeça no sino, mexe de novo, bate de novo a cabeça no sino.**

-Isso não teria acontecido se ele tivesse pulado fora.-, Drax comenta.

**''Quem aquele cara?'', Flash pergunta gravando.**

-Está ai um vídeo que vai viralizar bastante no YouTube.-, Clint comenta.

-O que é YouTube?-, Mantis pergunta baixinho para sua equipe, os outros encolhem os ombros.

-Eu sou Grott.

**''Não sei, mas tá dando uma coça naquela água.'', Brad responde enquanto eles observam a luta rolar.**

-Não é que é verdade?-, Rhodes fala pensativo.

**A torre já está caindo, e Peter ainda lá todo esperançoso, não vai dar mais não tem que sacrificar, fazer o que né.... Convocando seus triângulos vodus, Mysterio elimina o mostro da água. A torre cai, Peter voa pior que quando você tá no fundo do ônibus e ele para. Só eu que já dei uma voada lá?**

-Cara, coitado dele.-, Bucky diz em empatia, os outros olham pra ele.

-Por que? Foi ele que decidiu ficar lá.-, Visão fala.

-É, mais, olha o jeito que ele bateu as costas. Tipo vai ter que ter uma baita fisioterapeuta pra resolver isso.-, ele explica.

Os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.

**Mysterio desce aos chãos, todos aplaudem. Peter verifica o presente, ainda tá inteiro.**

**''Não, não,não,não (intrometendo aqui, quem coloca tanto não em um roteiro?) nós queremos ficar.''**

**''Que bom que eu guardei seu uniforme né.'', May diz.**

-Tecnicamente não ajudou em nada, ele nem tirou da mala.-, Loki argumenta.

**''E quem era aquele cara que estava com você? O Sr. Estranho?''**

-Tem isso agora?

**''Doutor Estranho, May.''**

-Não melhorou muito não.

-Sério, ele nunca chama ela de tia não??-, Geraldo pergunta.

-Talvez seja por causa de intimidade.-,Visão sugere.

-Ela criou ele desde pequeno, como que isso é falta de intimidade???!!!!

-.....É ai complicou meu negócio.

**''Não, não conheço ele não ( de novo o negócio do não), é novo.''**

**''Happy, não!Esse é o meu almoço! Não come isso não!''**

-Ahhh ótimo ele também tá ai. Só falta virar casalzinho.-, Tony diz bufando.

-Imagina isso! Você e o Happy traçando a mesma mulher!-, Natasha brinca antes de cair na gargalhada, alguns outros dão risada enquanto Tony parece enojado.

**''Ele veio como voluntário e ficou.''**

-Voluntário é? Sei....tô de olho hein...-, Scott diz maliciosamente.

-Quill, é normal, terráqueos falaram com objetos não vivos igual idiotas?-, Drax pergunta 'baixinho'

-Estamos de ouvindo!!-, Wanda grita.

-.......

**''Ele quer te dar um oi.'', May diz, Happy como sempre está de mal humor.**

-Não, ele não quer....

**''....Oi, Peter.''**

**''Oi, Happy.'', Peter diz suspeito.**

**''Desculpa, tó atolado aqui...''**

-Sim,com a comida.

**''Que bom que você tá se divertindo, relaxa que eu cuida da sua tia.'',ele diz antes de May se afastar.**

**''Como que tá o plano?''**

-Uma merda.

-Olha a língua!-, Steve diz embora não deixe de concordar.

**''Com umas...complicações.''**

-Se dizer complicações quer dizer ''tem concorrente na estrada'' então sim, tem complicações.-, T'Challa comenta.

**''Não pensa demais, confia na sua intuição que vai dar certo.''**

-Foi a mesma coisa que minha mão disse pra mim antes da prova.-, Scott diz alegremente.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Eu tirei um F.....MAS naquele diz que não tive que brigar com a tia da cantina por pudim.-,ele fala deixando os outros ficam sem graça.

**''Tá, te amo!''**

**''Eu também!''**

-Awwwww.....-, as meninas dizem.

-E voltou a desgraça......

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!!

-Sai o trailer da temporada final de 13 Reasons Why.

-Novos Mutantes irá lançar no cinema em 28 de agosto.

-Fans estão quebrando DVD's da Liga da Justiça(2017) devido ao lançamento do novo filme, que entrará em cartaz somente em 2021.-, Natasha diz -E pior que foi blu ray, gastou dinheiro pra na.-, comenta.

-O ator Chris Evans diz que já não gostou do Instagram, mas isso foi antes então não é muito relente agora.-, Wanda diz com desinteresse enquanto olha para o papel. Ela se vira pra Natasha -Oxi, não tem mais não.

Suspirando, Natasha responde:

-Não, o pessoal do Instagram ainda não postou nada.

Wanda bufa antes de olhar para os lados.

-Tá, então.......-, ela parece pensativa, e como se uma lâmpada acendesse sobre sua cabeça ela diz - Noticias do que acontecem no set!!!!

-Já temos um O que a Escritora não mostra.

-.......Vai ser um resuminho.

Suspirando, Natasha se indireta no lugar. Estica o pescoço, arruma os papeis, antes de sorrir profissionalmente.

-Tony e o zelador brigaram porque o papel acabou.-, ela começa;

-Quill finalmente descobriu que o Kevin Bacon morreu.-, Wanda fala, Natasha olha pra ela.

-Ei, ele não morreu não.-, ela fala baixinho.

-Não?-, Wanda pergunta no mesmo tom.

-Não.

-.....Então quem foi?

-Eu não sei!.....Talvez o Cameron Boyce...

O cara por trás da câmera solta uma falsa tosse, as duas olham pra ele como cervos em frente a um farol.

Trocando olhares, elas voltam a posição com um sorriso falso e profissional.

-Nosso fotógrafo, Scott Lang, captou imagens de Wanda e Visão e tem provas que eles voltaram a namorar.

-Peraí, O QUE?!!!

Risada nervosa...

-Vamos pro set.

A câmera cai.

-AAHHHH!!!

///////////////

-Como se faz uma galinha rir?-, Scott pergunta para os outros enquanto entram no set.

Os outros se entreolham.

-Ahh eu não sei...como?

-Bata a cabeça dela na parede, que ela racha o bico.

-...........-, todos ficam quietos.

-Ahh qual é foi engraçado!-, ele defende.

-Cara, se não foi engraçado até pro pessoal do espaço se acha que vai ser na Terra?-, Sam fala. Scott bufa.

-Agora eu finalmente entendo o significado da frase: ''A vontade de rir é grande, mas a de chorar é maior''. -, Tony murmura sem graça. E por mais que os barulhos de mastigações fossem altos o suficiente, Tony jura que ouviu um:

-Eu entendi a referência!

**''Quem é esse cara?'', Betty pergunta enquanto a mulher fala.**

-A versão humana e masculina da Sandy do Bob Esponja.-, Geraldo fala confiante, enquanto alguns riem, as garotas bufam divertidas exasperadas e outros simplesmente não entendem (Guardiões, Loki, Thor e Steve)

**''É o Homem de Ferro e o Thor junto.''**

-Não, não é.-, os dois dizem juntos, e enquanto os outros parecem divertidos, ambos se entreolham estranhos.

**''Ele é fraco! Não é nenhum homem aranha.'', Flash comenta.**

-Isso é quase tão irônico quanto eu ser amigo do atual da minha ex.-, Scott murmura, Sam olha pra ele (ele ouviu porque está do seu lado e o Scott não é mestre em murmurar)

**''Que amor é esse pelo Homem- Aranha?''**

-Também quero saber.-, Tony diz desconfiado.

-Tony, para de falar como se o Flash fosse gay e tivesse uma queda pelo Homem Aranha.-, Wanda fala, todos olham pra ela estranhos -E é claro que você tava pensando nisso, certo?-, ela pergunta sem graça.

-....

O silêncio permanece.

Até.....

-Cri, cri, cri...

-Scott!

-Sem graças!!!!-, ele canta.

**''O que? Ele é irado, tá! Ele protege a vizinhança, ele me inspira a ser um cara melhor.'', Peter aparece ''Eai, mané! Não se afogou não?''**

-Realmente irônico...

**''Parece que o nome dele é Mysterio.'', Brad comenta.**

-Novo super ridículo.-, Quill comenta.

-Olha quem fala.-, Rocket diz.

-Senhor das Estrelas é um ótimo nome!

-Só se for em outra galáxia.-, Rhodes murmura.

**''L'uomo misterioso, é homem misterioso em italiano. Eles não sabem quem ele é;'', MJ diz fazendo Brad sorrir.**

-Iiiii, olha o Slenderman feminino. Arrasando nas línguas, hein!-, nem vou dizer quem disse, todos olham, um bufo -Sério isso? Tudo que eu falar, vocês vão ficar me olhando! Ahh me poupe, e tira uma foto que dura mais!

**''Mysterio...', Ned começa.**

-E lá vem....tô sentindo!

**''Nome irado!'', Betty e Ned dizem juntos.**

-Falei!

**''Meu amor!'', eles se entreolham.**

-Urg! Alguém me mata!

**''Você conseguiu ver muita coisa?''**

-Das pombas, sim. Do ataque, ai já não sei.

**''Não muito, eu fugi.''**

-Obviamente né.

**''É....eu também tava...fugindo... dele.''**

-E eu achava que o Thor era uma causa perdida.-, Clint diz baixinho.

**''Então...Paris amanhã! Vamos para a Torre Eiffel, deve ser legal.''**

**''Eu li que foi construída em segredo como uma antena de controle mental para criar um exército de loucos.''**

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

-De onde diabos ela tira isso?!!!-, Fury exige, enquanto LOki simplesmente fala:

-Gostei dela.

-Claro que você fez, irmão.-, Thor fala nem um pouco surpreso.

**''Por isso é o lugar que eu mais quero conhecer na viagem;'', ela diz olhando pra ele.**

-Só eu que notei esse olhar?-, Bucky pergunta.

-Não...-, enquanto os homens respondem isso, as mulheres dizem um simples;

-Sim!

Eles se entreolham em silêncio.

Mais um pouco.

Mais um pouquinho.

E.....

Só mais um pouco.

-CORTA!

Todos suspiram aliviados relaxando em seus assentos.

-Então....-, Steve olha para todos - Shawrman alguém?

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!!!!!

-Tom Holland está insistindo para a Marvel chamar Tobbey Maguire para papel inusitado.

\- Fã imagina Johnny Depp como Coringa de The Batman e fica ''assustador''.

-Segunda temporada de Loki, pode ter sido confirmada por Clark Gregg.-, Natasha diz.

-E olha que as gravações da primeira nem terminaram.-, Wanda comenta balançando a cabeça exasperada antes de voltar pra notícia - Vingadores era de Ultron, nova arte conceitual mostra intensa batalha final.

-Personagens da Disney te dão parabéns em animação personalizável.

-X-Men, filme solo do Gambit com Channing Tatum teria Sr.Sinistro como vilão.-, Wanda diz franzindo a testa quando leu - Mais o Gambit já não é um vilão?

Natasha encolhe os ombros.

-No live action acontece cada coisa, uma hora seu pai é um vilão que controla metal na outra ele morreu e você não nasceu com poderes. Wanda ainda está confusa.

-Netflix não posta trailer da segunda temporada de Umbrella Academy e...-, Wanda começa -E a Natasha está puta.-, ela comenta quando vê a mulher do seu lado quebras a caneca de vidro com uma mão só.

-Óbvio que eu estou puta!!! Eles disseram que iam lançar um teaser, UM TEASER e nem isso lançaram!-, e ai que começa uns xingamentos e tudo mais, vamos cortar essa parte.

Embora um pouco assustada, Wanda se vira pra câmera e diz:

-Eu sou Wanda e ela é a Natasha, e essas foram...as notícias da manhã.

//////////////////////////

-Então, quando vocês voltaram?-, Tony pergunta sem rodeios a Wanda e Visão, os outros olham curiosos pra eles querendo saber.

-Na semana passada.-, Visão diz enquanto Wanda fala:

-Nós não voltamos!

Ambos se entreolham, os outros parecem divertidos.

-Voltaram ou não?-, Rhodes pergunta.

-Sim.

-Não!-, Visão olha pra Wanda, ela ignora, ele continua olhando, ela desiste resmungando -Sim a gente voltou.-, ela suspira.

Os outros assentem, e fica um silêncio.

Até que...

-Sabe, seria legal se vocês estivessem separados porque ai poderiam entrar no De Férias Com O Ex.

-Scott!!!-, os outros repreendem. Ele suspira.

-Bem, sempre tem o Loki e a Natasha.-,ele diz fazendo ambos revirarem os olhos.

**''O que você vai fazer com os monstro de água?'', Ned pergunta quando eles estão caminhando para o quarto.**

-Nada?

**''Nada.'', Peter responde.**

-.....

**''Ele morreu, e aquele tal de Mysterio já resolveu isso.''**

-Achei que o nome dele não era Mysterio.-, Mantis fala confusa.

**''Me escuta, eu só quero passar um tempo com a MJ, a gente já falou de Paris e...'', encolhe os ombros ''Acho que ela gosta de mim.''**

-Olhar assustadoramente quer dizer gostar?-, Natasha pergunta.

-Sim.-, os homens respondem, se entreolham....- Depende.

**''Legal, foi assim que eu e a Betty nos apaixonamos.'', Ned começa.**

-Vamos esclarecer umas coisas, você falar absurdos tudo bem mas não assassina o português não tá.-, Bruce diz -É 'Betty e eu '' não 'eu e Betty'....-, suspira -Como que esse menino conseguiu entrar na escola?

**''[...] eu tinha acabado de comer um bolinho de frutas ai..'', um dardo é lançado em seu pescoço. Ele cai na cama.**

-Dejavu só eu agora?-, Scott pergunta, todos o ignoram enquanto falam:

-Que tipo de arma é essa??-, Drax pergunta, Quill revira os olhos.

Os vingadores se entreolham sem graças.

-Uma de dormir.-, Bucky responde.

-Tipo a Mantis?

-.....É tipo isso.

-Hum....

**''Você é uma pessoa muito difícil de se encontrar Homem Aranha.''-, Fury afirma.**

-Bem, nem tanto, se você encontrar um vilão pai de uma garota ai você encontra ele rapidinho.

**''É o Nick Fury...'', ele tira a escova da boca.**

-Oxi cadê a pasta de dente?

**''.....Atirou no Ned.'', aponta.**

-Duuuhhhhhh...

**''Ele vai ficar bem.''**

-Foi o que você disse sobre o Sr. Orégano, ele nunca mais viveu!!!!!!!-, Geraldo começa a chorar. Fury revira os olhos.

-Sr. Orégano?-, os outros perguntam confusos.

Fury balança a cabeça.

-Não dá corda pra ele não.

**''Mas que prazer conhecer você, nos vimos no velório mas não acheiq ue seria uma boa hora pra pegar sue telefone.''**

**''Não, acho que seria meio inapropriado.''**

**''Foi o que eu acabei de falar.''**

Risos pela sala.

-Não perde uma né, Fury.-, Tony comenta.

-Cê sabe que não.

**''Foi.''**

**''O mais importante é que você está aqui, eu tentei trazer você pra cá, você me ignorou e agora está aqui que coincidência.''**

-Com a Shield nada é.

**''Perai isso foi coincidência?''**

-Também quero saber.

**''Antes eu costumava saber de tudo, agora eu volto cinco anos depois e não sei de absolutamente nada! Sem informações, sem equipe e com um aluno do ensino médio evitando minhas ligações!''**

-Ai...

**''Isso é o que eu sei.'', coloco um troço na mesa ''Há uma sema uma aldeia no México foi dissimilada por um ciclone, testemunhas dizem que o ciclone tinha um rosto.'', o ronco de Ned atrapalha ''Três dias depois um evento parecido no Marrocos, uma aldeia foi...'', Harrigton bate na porta.**

-Não me diz que você sempre vai ser interrompido?-, Clint diz tentando segurar o riso.

-Eu espero que não.

**''Tô fazendo uma ronda pra ver se alguém precisa de apoio emocional depois da situação de hoje.'', Fury mira.**

**''Não tá tudo bem, tudo tranquilo.''**

**''Que bom porque eu não sou apto pra nada mesmo.''**

-Fale sobre baixa auto- estima.-,Sam comenta.

**''Ele apagou?'', pergunta vendo Ned dormir ''Não sou qualificado pra nada. Boa noite.'', ele sai atrapalhado.**

-Sinto dó dele.-, Gamora comenta.

**''Meu professor, me desculpe por isso. O que ia dizendo?''**

**''Uma aldeia foi destruída pelo que parece ser outra ameaça a...'', outra batida.**

**''Amor, tá acordado? Não tá respondendo as minhas mensagens.'', Betty diz.**

-Jovens de hoje.-, Bucky fala balançando a cabeça.

**''Ele tá dormindo, Betty!'', Peter grita.**

**''Ahhh tão cedo?''**

-Que horas eles dormem?

**''É.''**

**''Tá bom.''**

**''Por esse motivo..'', outra batida.**

-Ahhh meu Deus...-, risos continuam pela sala.

**''Meninos, a água daquele canal estava cheia de bactérias perigosas....''**

**''Se mais alguém bater nessa porta eu e você nos vemos em outro funeral.'', Fury afirma ''Põe o uniforme!''**

-Fury assassino.-, Scott comenta -Quem viu essa chegando?-, olha pros lados -Com certeza eu não.

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã!!

As duas continuam sorrindo em um silêncio desconfortável e constrangedor.

O silêncio e a atitude delas permance.

Até que...

-Não vai começar?-, Wanda pergunta.

-Hoje é seu dia!-, Natasha responde tensa.

-Desde quando???!!!

-Desde agora!!!!

-...Você não tirou print dos usuários do instagram e agora a gente não tem nada pra falar né???!!!!!!!-, Wanda pergunta depois de um silêncio.

-Sempre tem o Google.-, Natasha sugere encolhendo timidamente os ombros.

-Então vai pro Google!!!!....E nem adianta resmungar pra mim, você que tá errada!

Wanda se indireta, olha no celular e começa a falar.

-Atriz de The Big Bang Theory conta que nunca assistiu a série.-, Natasha diz, depois de perceber a notícia olha com curiosidade a tela -Quem foi?...Ahhhh foi a Amy!-, ela diz ignorando o olhar entediado que Natasha mandou-lhe.

Revirando os olhos, Natasha olha pro celular.

-Stargirl, final do terceiro episódio sugere nova versão do Lanterna Verde.

-Chris Evans aceita voltar pro UCM com uma condição, que condição é algo sobre mudar história ou algo assim.

-Evans Peter (Peter/Pietro nos X-Mens) pode participar da série WandaVision no UCM.-, Natasha começa antes de comentar -Só que parece que ele não irá fazer o papel do Mercúrio, e sim de outro cara lá. Ahh então nem tem o que colocar ele lá, porque que ele não volta pro American Horror Story. Ele foi bom lá.

Wanda zomba.

-Como se você soubesse, só assistiu a primeira temporada da série!

-Mentira, eu assisti uma parte da segunda e um pedacinho da terceira!

-Nossa sabe tudo então! Sendo que a série tem NOVE TEMPORADAS!!!!!!-, Wanda responde destacando o número de temporadas.

Natasha revira os olhos.

-Vamos pro set.

///////////////////////////////

**''Stark deixou isso pra você.'', Fury diz entregando a Peter os óculos enquanto estão no barco. Peter abre a caixa revelando os óculos.**

-Ele deixou?!!!-, os outros perguntam chocados.

-Eu deixei?!!!!

**''Pesada sempre se encontra a fronte coroada.''**

-Ahhh isso é tipo uma daquelas frases de efeito.......legal.-, Scott comenta meio desconfortável com os olhares.

**''O Stark disse que você não ia entender porque não é referência de Star Wars.''**

-....Faz sentido.

**''Pode tirar a máscara, todos aqui já viram você sem ela. Só vai fingir um anonimato e respirar pela malha por motivo nenhum.''**

-Anonimato?-, Scott pergunta cuidadosamente enquanto diz como se fosse uma nova palavra que acabara de descobrir, os guardiões não estão tão longe de sua situação.

**''Anda!'', Peter tira a máscara e o segue ''Ali na frente está Maria Hill, esse é o Dimitri.''**

-Dimitri, tipo o irmão do Kraven?-, Geraldo pergunta.

Todos olham pra ele.

-Quem?-, ele suspira.

-Kraven, o vilão do Homem-Aranha, um caçador que caça o Peter.-, ele explica.

-Nunca ouvi falar.-, os outros dizem balançando a cabeça.

-Novidade.-, Geraldo murmura com uma carranca.

**''E esse é o Sr.Beck.''**

-Sr.Beck? Eu já ouvi esse nome antes, mas onde?-, Tony diz pensativo, de repente revelação enche seu rosto -Ahhh lembrei!

Todos olham pra ele com curiosidade.

-Ele era um funcionário da minha empresa, eu não deixei ele colocar certo nome e ele ficou puto. Ai eu demiti ele.-, Tony explica.

Silêncio.

-Então quer dizer que você fez outro vilão pra ele??!!!!-, Bruce pergunta um pouco bravo.

-Possivelmente.

-E você tá calmo assim?-, Clint pergunta.

Tony suspira.

-Não é como se pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa, esse negócio já aconteceu. **(Reações de cada pessoas, entre os parenteses!)** Sem falar que eu e a Romanoff estamos mortos, o Steve tá uma velho gaga (Steve revira os olhos), o Scott tem que lidar com a filha adolescente e todos os contatinhos (Scott inclina a cabeça pensando sobre isso), o Thor tá gordo e inventou de ir pro espaço só porque levou um fora da Foster (Thor revira os olhos ),o Homem Rena tá preso em uma prisão só porque escapou e fudeu com a linha do tempo de todo mundo e agora quer queimar todo o lugar! (Loki ignora sua parte enquanto Steve dá um murmuro de ''eu entendi a referência''), o Fury tá no espaço controlando um monte de alienígenas e sim eu sei disso também...eu vi a cena pós crédito antes( ele explica quando Fury lhe manda um olhar surpreso), a Wanda está sendo uma solteirona e provavelmente vai ser uma vilã de sua própria série (Wanda levanta o dedo do meio pra ele)...eu vi isso mocinha! e não vamos falar do Bruce.

-O que tem eu??!!!!!

Tony zomba.

-Ahh por favor, primeiro você perdeu como Hulk, depois como Banner, cinco anos depois você é um YouTuber com um monte de fan. Ai depois se perde o braço e o Steve inventa de voltar fazendo com que você não se lembra mais dele e nem da equipe. Cai entre nós, você é o pior de todo mundo...e olha que quando digo todo mundo temos o Rhodes incluído, que foi o cara que caiu e já não pode nem andar direito.

Enquanto Rhodes revira os olhos, Bruce decide ficar quieto.

**''Mysterio.'', Peter murmura.**

**'''O que?''**

**''Não importa, é como meus amigos te chamam.''**

-Os amigos dele também chamam ele de idiota, mas eu nunca vejo ele falar isso pra você.-, Wanda comenta.

-Ninguém me chama de idiota, principalmente os amigos dele. E se fosse, quem seria hein?-, Tony pergunta incrédulo.

-A MJ, e agora que ela é namorada dele. Então a opinião vale mais.-, Wanda explica.

-Quando ela virou namorada dele?-, Gamora pergunta.

-No final do filme, vocês não viram?_, os guardiões balançam a cabeça.

-Eu sou Grott.

-O Grott tá certo! Então quer dizer que vocês assistiram o filme sem a gente?!!!-, Rocket pergunta ofendido e um pouco bravo.

Os outros mandam olhares pra Wanda de raiva.

-Tinha que ser X9, hein Wanda, justo você!!!!-, Clint diz olhando-a com olhos estreitados.

Wanda bufa.

-Só pra falar, ninguém viu junto não. Se fossemos pra casa de um do outro, seria aglomeração e como a gente não faz isso. Então cada um viu na sua casa e depois falou o que achava.-, ela explica antes de encolher os ombros -Não é minha que vocês não estavam no grupo.

-Grupo de que?-, Quill pergunta.

-O grupo do WhatsApp ora! Eu falei pra vocês baixarem pra entrarem no grupo, mas ai vocês preferiram ficar com o direct do instagram. Então azaro seu.-, ela diz. Não que isso parasse o olhar de raiva dos Guardiões....bem exceto a Mantis, porque é a Mantis né.

**''Bom, pode em chamar de Quentin.'', ele diz indo apertar a mão dele ''Você se virou muito bem lá hoje com a torre.''**

-Se deixar cair, é se virar bem. Então sim, ele arrasou.

**''Podia ter alguém com você no meu mundo.''**

-No mundo dele?

**''Valeu....Como assim sue mundo???''**

**''O Sr.Beck é da Terra, mas não a nossa.''**

-Tipo as Terras dos HQ's?-, Geraldo pergunta segurando um quadrinho, Fury revira os olhos. Porque diabos a Escritora deu isso pra ele, de tanta coisa pra da ela da isso??!!!

Antes que o filme possa começar de novo, um sino toca e o cenário se ilumina.

-CORTA!! 14:00, HORÁRIO DE ALMOÇO!!!!-, o diretor grita.

-FINALMENTE!!!!!!!-, Scott grita com as mãos pro auto -ALELUIA!!-, então ele corre pra fora do cenário faminto.

Enquanto todos vão saindo, Natasha se vira para câmera ou mais especificamente você.

-E esse foi o capítulo de hoje. Mas eii, não fica triste não! Amanhã..não amanhã não! Depois...-,então ela começa a pensar -UM dia nós voltamos, mas enquanto não, comente aqui embaixo o que achou, dicas e se você quer um capítulo especial (Que tenha um reagindo a trailers, respondendo comentários e o que a escritora não mostra.)

*

-Então...por que que a gente tá aqui mesmo?-, Scott pergunta, quando todos estão caminhando no corredor para outra sala.

-A gente vai ver um teaser das três séries.-, Natasha explica abrindo uma porta roxa com uma placa escrito: ''PERSONAGENS DC''

-Mas a gente já viu esse teaser!-, Tony fala seguindo a pra dentro da sala vazia.

Scott olha em volta.

-Essa não é a sala do; ''Rogues Watching''?

-É, mas eles estão no horário de almoço então a gente pode usar por enquanto.-, Wanda explica.

-Achei que esse lugar tinha infinitas salas.-, Sam comenta.

-O lugar em si, a imaginação tem né. Mas em questão de sets não, então vamos ter que usar o deles.-, Natasha explica.

-Hum...-, os outros dizem.

-Então quando diz que eles estão no almoço, na verdade é que hoje não é o dia deles gravarem-, Loki pergunta.

Natasha inclina a cabeça pensativa.

-Normalmente sim, mas hoje eles estão mesmo almoçando.

Todos se sentam.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

Até que....

-Scott, por que tem uma planta em volta do seu pescoço?

-Não tem uma planta em volta- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! TEM UMA PLANTA EM VOLTA DO MEU PESCOÇO!!!!

*40 minutos depois*

Scott está andando com uma muleta e tem um monte de faixa enrolado em volta do pescoço e um pouco da cabeça.

-Como que eu ia saber que aquele era o lugar da Hera Venenosa (Poison Ivy)!!-, ele exclama.

-Ahh eu não sei, talvez pelo fato daquele lugar estar cheio de perfumes e plantas.-, Fury diz sarcasticamente.

-Primeiro: achei que todo lugar estava perfumado. Segundo: o negócio das plantas foi que eu achei que aquele banco era personalizado e que aquilo fossem desenhos. Como que eu ia saber que a samambaia ia ficar puta!!??!

-Videira!-, os outros corrigem, Scott bufa.

-Videira, Samambaia tudo a mesma coisa.

-Não deixa ela te ouvir falando isso.-, Rocket murmura.

Quando eles vão entrar de novo, não consegue a porta está travada.

Natasha bufa.

-Parece que o horário de almoço acabou.-, ela murmurou mudando sua direção e indo a outra sala.

-Que sala a gente vai agora?-, Bruce pergunta.

Então aqui estão eles, na frente de uma porta dourada com: ''Watching Thor: Ragnarok''

-Não tem gente ai não?-, Rhodes pergunta.

-Por enquanto não, as gravações foram adiadas.-, Wanda explica, ela se vira pra câmera - Pra quem não sabe, todos nós ficamos confinados em um ''hotel''(você pode dizer) que é literalmente do lado do set e temos todo o cuidado, por isso que a gente ainda pode gravar. Mas como o hotel é bem pequeno, então não cabe mais gente de outras histórias. E antes que vocês perguntem, o novo react da DC eles não tem a mesma gravação que a gente, enquanto a gente tem acesso ao mundo rela lá fora eles não tem. Pra eles é só uma sala que tem uma porta que leva a cozinha, banheiro e quarto. Então eles estão literalmente confinados.

-Mentade do capítulo já foi só dela explicando.-, Quill murmura.

-Eu sou Grott.-, Grott diz concordando.

Então eles entram na sala;

-Aquilo ali é uma espada???!!!!-, Clint pergunta, mas todos o ignoram e sentam.

**ESCUDO DO CAPITÃO CRAVADO NA ÁRVORE, SAM PEGA E JOGA.**

**''É hora.''**

-De quem? Do almoço, porque se for eu concordo.-, Scott diz se levantando.

-Não!-, os outros dizem, Sam empurra ele pra baixo.

Scott bufa.

-Isso não é justo!-, ele faz beicinho.

**MARVEL STUDIOS, de azul.**

**Pessoas com traje amarelo voando.**

-X- Men Primeira Classe total.-, alguém comenta, quem estou enganando? Foi o Scott.

**Sam voando, Bucky com cabelo curto apontando uma arma para ZEMO( é esse o nome dele? Só sei que foi o vilão do Guerra Civil), balas caindo.**

-Esse não é o cara que matou seu pai?-, Geraldo pergunta para T'Challa. Os outros mandam olhar pra ele -Bem, olha o lado positivo, você finalmente pode falar: ''Você matou meu pai! Prepare-se para morrer!''-, ainda estão olhando pra tente, Geraldo buda -Eu tentei...

**VISÃO cinza.**

-Isso que é mudar de visual.

**''Wanda, bem-vinda a casa.'', som de campainha.**

-Essa frase fica tão ruim quando você escreve em português no áudio inglês.-, Tony comenta, a Escritora não pode deixar de perguntar.

**WANDA cinza, Wanda de cabelo liso, Wanda com o traje de feiticeira escarlate, Wanda de guerra infinita (só muda a roupa), Wanda com cabelo enrolado com roupa um pouco caipira/fazendeira, Wanda com vestido de noiva enquanto beija Visão.**

-Meu Deus, cenas cheias de Wanda.-, Steve murmura um pouco horrorizado.

-Uma vez tive esse pesadelo.-, Tony murmura.

 **BARULHO DE TELEFONE DISCANDO (SABE AQUELES QUE GIRA O DISCADOR), Wanda de cabelo liso se assusta**.

**''Visão Residência.'', Wanda cinza e antiga diz em uma TV velha, Wanda guerra infinita aparece em uma sala com o Visão antigo e cinza. Puta merda, a gente pode numerar essas Wanda?**

-Que porra é essa?-, Clint murmura.

-Olha a língua.-, Steve diz enquanto Grott fala junto com ele:

-Eu sou Grott!-,deve ser o jeito dele falar olha a língua.(encolhe os ombros)

**O UNIVERSO ESTÁ EXPANDIDO.**

-Eu to delirando?

 **PESSOAS VESTIDAS DE AZUL....E EU POSSO COLOCAR FOTO AQUI, PRA VOCÊS VEREM? PORQUE TÔ SEM CONDIÇÕES PRA DESCREVER ISSO.....Puta merda, por que eu fui concordar em fazer isso? Vamso fazer assim, eles estão em um campo de futebol americano (norte-americano, porque a América não é só lá**!)

**O FALCÃO E O SOLDADO INVERNAL**

**Bucky andando sério, Sam atrás.**

-Parece que somos uma dupla agora.-, Sam diz alegremente para Bucky, que bate a mão em sua testa exasperado.

-Só o que me faltava....

**WANDAVISÃO**

**Duas chupetas sendo jogadas pra cima, Wanda caipira fica chocada, Visão caipira está neutro.**

Todos se viram chocados para Wanda e Visão.

-VOCÊS ESTÃO GRÁVIDOS???!!!!!-, Clint pergunta chocado.

-Não.-, e enquanto Wanda responde isso, Visão fala:

-Sim.

OS dois se entreolham.

-Sim.-, Wanda responde, enquanto Visão fala.

-Não.

Os dois se entreolham, de novo.

-Talvez.

**LOKI, aparece diferentes dos outros.**

**LOKI**

**LOKI, esse último tem uma fumaça verde saindo levemente.**

Ele joga o cabelo pra trás.

-O meu aparece três vezes.-, ele se gaba, os outros reviram os olhos.

**O nome some, Loki aparece preso pela TVA (Time Variance Authority/ Autoridade de Variação do Tempo). Ele sorri.**

**''Eu vou queimar esse lugar até as cinzas.''**

Tony se vira para as fans do Loki.

-É esse cara que vocês apoiam?

**WANDA E VISÃO SORRIEM, SAM E BUCKY SE CUMPRIMENTAM .**

**EXCLUSIVE NO DISNEY +**

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Mais um pouquinho.

-Então....vocês vão falar corta ou a gente vai ficar aqui o dia todo?-, Scott pergunta.

.....

.....

........

-CORTA!!!!

*

-Natasha e Wanda na manhã.

Silêncio.

Natasha bufa.

-Ahh quem estamos enganando são 1:49 da tarde, não há necessidade de falar que estamos na manhã.

Wanda olha pra ela entediada, antes de se virar para câmera e falar normalmente.

-E vamos com as notícias da manhã.-, ela diz, Natasha a olha incrédula antes de bufar e ler o que está no papel.

-James Gunn confirma morte em Guardiões da Galáxia, tosse Rocket tosse.-, ela se vira pra câmera -Desculpa, crise de tosse aqui :)

-Tosse mentira tosse.-, Wanda 'tosse' também, ela sorri cinicamente -Continuando... Chris Hemsworth diz que viver Hulk Hogan exigirá mais do seu corpo do que Thor.

-J.K. Rowling autora de Harry Potter foi de 'fada sensata' a cancelada...-, Ntasha diz tentando segurar a risada, Wanda olha pra ela entediada.

-Sério?

-Ahhh qual é? Foi engraçado.

-Só explica o porque!

-Tá nossa, que agressividade... A autora fez diversos comentários no Twitter que foram considerados transfóbicos.-, ela explica.

Silêncio.

-Só isso?

-Olha aqui, se eu falasse a matéria toda a gente usaria todas as 1.000 palavras que temos pra fazer o capítulo pra isso. Então se quer mesmo que eu fale ela toda?!-, Wanda suspira, respira fundo e olha pra câmera.

-Se você quiser ver aqui a matéria, comenta ai que no próximo capítulo tem.

/////////////////////////////

**''Existe diversas realidades, Peter, essa é a Terra Dimensão 616. Eu sou da Terra 833.''**

Geraldo segura um gemido animado, Fury suspira aborrecido. Tony se vira pra ele.

-Se sabe que tudo isso é uma farsa né?

-Você também ficaria animado se lesse quadrinhos!-, ele só recebe bufos em resposta.

**''Perai, você tá falando que existe um multi-verso? Eu pensei que isso fosse só uma teoria, mas isso muda totalmente como entender a singularidade inicial. A gente tá falando de um sistema de dilatação eterna e como isso funciona na questão quântica. Que loucura...'', Peter diz animado (Sabe quando se escreve, faz parecer menos complicado). Todos olham pra ele.**

-.....

**''Me desculpe, é muito legal.''**

-Não, não é.-, enquanto os outros dizem isso, Gerando concorda animado:

-Totalmente!!!!

**''Não peça desculpa por ser o mais inteligente da sala.'', ele diz fazendo Peter sorrir.**

-Puxa saco!!!-, alguns cantam.

Drax olha os confuso.

-Eu não tô vendo ele puxar o-, ele é interrompido por Quill tampando sua boca, enquanto o resto dos Guardiões (incluindo o Grott) está balançando a cabeça exasperados.

**''Enfim...'', 'Maria Hill' diz clicando e fazendo aparecer desenho no negócio lá.**

**''Eles nasceram em órbitas estáveis dentro de buracos negros, seres formados pelos elementos primários: ar,água, fogo, terra... a divisão de ciências deu um nome técnico para eles. Nós só chamamos de elementais.''**

-Nome meio mixuruca...-, Scott e Clint zombam.

**''Existe versões deles na nossa mitologia.''**

-Existe?-, Sam diz.

-Esse desenho azul ai, tá parecendo mais Frozen do que mitologia.-, Scott comenta.

**''Pelo visto, mitos são reais.'', Mysterio comenta.**

-Falando em mitos.-, Bruce fala virando-se para Loki -É verdade que você deu a luz a um cavalo(Sleipnir), uma cobra gigante(Jormungand), uma menina meio morta(Hela) e um lobo(Fenris)?

-....Não posso dizer que sim, nem que não.-, ele fala neutro fazendo os outros ficarem um pouco sem graças.

-Esquisito...-, Sam murmura cantando.

**''Que nem o Thor, o Thor era um mito... agora estudo sobre ele na aula de física.'', Peter comenta.**

-Informação meio desnecessária, mas tá.-, Natasha fala.

**''Esses mitos são uma ameaça.'', Fury diz andando.**

-Pra você o que não é?-, Rhodes zomba.

**''Se formaram na minha Terra há muitos anos, nos preparamos e lutamos com eles. Mas a cada batalha eles cresciam ficavam mais fortes, eu fiz parte do último batalhão tentando impedi-los. Mas só conseguimos atrasar o inevitável.'', a imagem da Terra sobre a mesa fica vermelha.**

-Esse pessoal acredita em casa coisa hoje em dia.-, Gamora comenta vendo a expressão de Peter ficar sem graça/ com empatia.

**''Agora eles estão aqui, atacando na mesma coordenadas. Nossos satélites confirmam.'', Hill fala.**

**''Agradeça ao Sr.Beck por matar os outros três só falta um agora, fogo.''**

-Espera um pouco, pegando o mesmo raciocínio da história mixuruca. Se eles já enfrentavam os elementais e ainda por cima com batalhões, como que só agora ele matou três sendo que ele é uma pessoa?!-, Bucky fala exasperado antes de se virar para Fury -Se tá caindo de nível, Diretor.-, ele brinca fazendo Fury revirar os olhos.

**''O mais forte de todos...o que destruiu a minha Terra.'', a Terra sobre a mesa começa a se desmanchar, Beck mexe na aliança ''Foi o que levou a minha família.''**

Tony cruza os braços bufando e revirando os olhos.

**[Peter diz sua empatia, Hill começa a falar de novo]'' Vai aparecer em Praga em aproximadamente oito horas.''**

**''Temos uma missão, mata-lô e você vai nos acompanhar.''**

Natasha zomba.

-Já olhou pra esse menino? Ele não consegue matar nem uma mosca porque tem dó, se acha que mata um demônio de Frozen??!!!!-, ela fala em choque fazendo alguns bufarem divertidos, outros revirarem os olhos e Scott lá no fundo dizer:

-Eiii! Ela roubou minha piada!

**''Espera ai! Você disse Praga? Sr. Fury, isso daqui parece sério, sério demais para um super herói de verdade e... poxa eu sou só o amigo da vizinhança.''**

-Ele chama todo mundo de Senhor mesmo? Ou é só mania?-, Quill pergunta para os outros.

-Não, ele chama todo mundo assim mesmo.

**''Para de graça, você foi pro espaço!''**

-... Perai, o que??!!!!!!

**''Mas foi um acidente!''**

-Ele realmente foi pro espaço?

**''Deve ter outra pessoa pra chamar, que tal hum... cadê o Thor?''**

**''Fora da Terra.''**

-Novidade...-, diz debochado.

**''Dr. Estranho?''**

-Ahhh o mago que faz balões?-, Tony pergunta, todos se viram pra ele confusos.

-Quem?

-Vocês não conhecem...

**''Indisponível.''**

-Fazendo o que? Balões em festa infantis?-, Tony pergunta rindo, todos olham pra ele sem graça. Ele se vira para Rhodes, que balança a cabeça aborrecido.

-Não.

**''Capitã Marvel?''**

-Ahhh não, por favor. Chega de capitães.

**''Não diga o nome dela.''**

-Sensível, sim?

**''Olha, Sr.Fury, eu queria ajudar mesmo. Mas se minha tia descobrir que eu larguei a viagem da turma, ela me mata! E se me virem assim na Europa depois do Monumento a turma toda vai saber quem eu sou! E ai...e ai o mundo todo vai saber.''**

-Eles vão descobrir de qualquer jeito.-, Steve fala.

-Eiiii! Sem spoilers!-, Mantis diz, ela e o resto dos guardiões tampam os ouvidos -Só porque vocês queimaram a largada e sabem como acaba, não quer dizer que queremos saber também!-, o resto dos guardiões concorda. Com Draz falando:

-Falou bonito, Mantis!....Não que você seja bonita, na verdade tu és horrenda.

-Awwww obrigada!-, os vingadores olham-a estranho.

**''Tudo bem, eu entendo.''**

-Não, você não.

**''É melhor você voltar antes que os professores sintam sua falta e comecem a suspeitar.'', ele força um sorriso pequeno ''Dimitri, leva ele de volta pro hotel por favor.'', Dimitri assente.**

**''Obrigado, Sr.Fury.''**

-Não agradece não, porque o que vai volta.

**''Até mais, garoto.''**

**''É até mais...'', Peter diz nervoso enquanto sai ''Tchau, moça!''**

-Pelo menos, ele é educado.-, Wanda diz.

**''Tchau."**

*****

**Realmente, quando eu pensei em começar essa fanfic eu estava: Não vou desistir e evitar de colocar um capítulo só de notas de autores. E olha eu agora, minha eu do passado está querendo me bater.**

**Eu vou dizer a real, acho que esse negócio da Marvel foi só uma fase, uma fase que durou uns dois anos. Mas realmente, acho que eu tô parando de gostar da Marvel, tipo é legal mas...ehh. Sério, antes eu seguia contas de fan page, os atores e tudo mais. Agora mesmo eu não sigo praticamente ninguém, só alguns e olha lá e como eu também não leio fanfics dos vingadores nem do homem aranha então fica meio assim pra mim, porque querendo ou não se perde um pouco da motivação. Não é que eu odeie a Marvel e tudo mais, mas eu também não gosto.**

**O que me fez largar mesmo foi quando eu fui escrever o script hoje e aquilo era cansativo, não gostava mais daquilo sabe. Podem me xingar, mas não dá pra mim ficar forçando algo eu não gosto mais.**

**O que vai acontecer com as fanfics, talvez eu até continue mas não tenho nada com certeza mesmo (embora eu não goste mais, sei que é muita sacanagem não continuar, como eu disse vou ver ainda), então se quiserem 'adotar'/pegar pra vocês e continuarem, mandem ver!**

**A fanfic da DC, eu vou continuar, mas ontem o meu celular quebrou então vou ver se eu consigo acessar a série pelo computador e escrever o script.**

**Realmente, eu sinto muito. Mas são fases, elas vêm e passam.**

**As histórias vão continuar online e no perfil, como eu disse se quiserem podem copiar, mas se forem fazer isso pelos menos terminem (algo que eu não fiz e não sei se vou fazer). Porque se começa algo, pelo menos termine, e como eu disse antes talvez eu faça mas não agora.**

**E se você tá pensando em escrever uma fanfic react, não fique pensando que é fácil não. Se você for escrever algo que não tenha script ainda, você mesmo tem que fazer e queira ou não é cansativo. Então pensa bem antes de começar algo.**

**Antes que reclamem, eu terminei umas 3 fanfics. Então eu não só desisti, como terminei também.**

**É isso, gente. Tenha um bom dia e de novo me desculpa :(**

**N/A:**

**É foi isso...**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**F** **alem-mesuas opiniões,conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada.**

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história não irá, ou pelo menos não agora, ser continuada.  
> :(  
> PS:  
> História disponível em...  
> Spirit  
> Wattpad  
> Ao3  
> Fanfiction. Net


End file.
